


Whom To Choose

by Serenity1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets both Holmes' brothers but at different times. John must decide: Mycroft or Sherlock or both? Pairings: Johncroft, Johnlock, Possible John/Mycroft/Sherlock. (NOW COMPLETE)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Whom To Choose?  
Summary: John meets both Holmes' brothers but at different times.  
Ages: John (18), Mycroft (22), Sherlock (15).  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock! It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.  
Author's note: Sorry for any mistakes. I'm taking MGMT 306 this fall so I decided that this is where John and Mycroft should meet since it is a requirement in my school. I don't go to University of London. Hopefully this is an okay opening chapter.

\--------------------------------

John Watson stared at the assignment in front of him. He was in a writing class for MGMT 306 where everyone had to take it. Well, he could have chosen HUM 306, ENG 306… but they were all full by the time he could register and the only one that was open was the MGMT 306 class. He was a first-year at the University of London and he was majoring to become a doctor. He shouldn't be in this class, but he had no other choice since everyone had to take an upper writing class and it was already his third quarter in the school. He may be a freshman, but writing was one of his favorite things and hopefully he would do well in this class.

It wasn't the assignment that made him an edge, but it was the assistant that was helping the professor. The assistant's name was Mycroft Holmes, he was twenty-two and he would be graduating this upcoming summer. He was majoring in Business Politics or was it Business Economic, but he wasn't too sure. Either way, the man was indeed hot. According to the professor, Mycroft was one of her best students and had surpassed everyone in the class. Mycroft was there to help the professor and the students for assignments.

The class held a hundred students and John was sitting usually in the fourth row. It might have been his imagination, but he thinks that Mycroft would be staring at him whenever John wasn't looking and it wasn't confirmed until his best friend, Mike Stamford told him about it during that day. "I don't like that man staring at you," he had muttered. 

John blinked as he looked up from the assignment he was reading that was making him edgy. "What are you talking about?" He hissed.

"That man keeps looking at you whenever you turn your head somewhere else. I don't like it," Mike explained.

John turned to look at Mycroft who was passing out the assignment papers in the back of the classroom, "It doesn't seem like he is," he said.

"He does! When have I ever lied to you, John Watson?" Mike asked.

"Never, Mike," John replied shaking his head, "you are just imagining things again," he said.

"What? I am not! He's looking at you right now!" Mike hissed.

John turned around to look again, but Mycroft had quickly turned his head away right before John caught him. John turned to look at Mike, "Why don't we just discuss the assignment?" He muttered.

"I'm telling the truth, John!" Mike exclaimed.

John sighed, "Look, I'm going to ask for help with Mycroft weather you like it or not," he said.

"What? Don't!" Mike cried but it was too late.

When Mycroft had been done passing the papers, everyone was able to leave class and go home. So when Mycroft went back to the professor, John had gotten up and followed him as Mike watched a watchful gaze on him. "Excuse me, Professor Bakeman? I was wondering if Mr. Holmes could help me with the assignment?" John asked his professor as he looked over at Mycroft who was fixing his backpack but had stopped and looked over at John and the professor.

Professor Bakeman looked at Mycroft, "I don't think you have another class later, do you, Mycroft?" She asked.

"No, but I am an intern at the government building," Mycroft said.

"I'm sure you can think of something Mycroft," Professor Bakeman said as she turned to another student to answer the student questions.

Mycroft looked at John as he licked his lips making John squirm. "Why not come over to my flat? My work isn't until seven and it's only noon," he said.

John nodded, "That would be fine. Could I have the address?" He asked.

Professor Bakeman was as busy with the other student as she didn't hear the whole entire conversation that the two was having as Mycroft shouldn't be giving John special attention like going to his flat.

Mycroft nodded as he quickly jotted down the address on a piece of paper and gave it to John, "It shouldn't be too hard to find considering I live across campus. Just let your friend, Mike puts it in his GPS to help," he said.

John nodded as he frowned, how did he know that I carpool with Mike? He thought and he was about to leave when Mycroft stopped him, "John, let me see your left hand," he said calmly.

"My what?" John asked as looked back at him.

"Your left hand, let me see it, please," Mycroft said with a small smile. John frowned as he held his left hand up and Mycroft went over to him and he held his hand to his hand as Mycroft's smile went into a frown. "Remarkable, very remarkable," he said as he let go of John's hand.

"What is?" John asked confused.

"You and I will know each other for a very long time," Mycroft said as his frown was turned into a smile again. "So I'll see you later then?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," John said nodding eagerly.

"Well, go on then. Mike is giving me a dirty look," Mycroft said as John turned to look but Mike hid it quickly.

\-----------------------

"He did what?" Mike asked angrily as soon as the two were out of the building and was heading to the parking lot.

"He and I are going to study in his flat," John explained nervously.

Mike shook his head, "That's favoritism, John. You could get into trouble for it," he said.

"I can't blow him off now, Mike, he's expecting me," John replied.

"He should know better," Mike said unhappily.

"It's weird though," John said suddenly as the two stopped walking and were staring at each other. "When he read my left hand, it was like he could predict my future or something," he said.

Mike snorted, "You mean like a psychic? You don't believe he has ESP now, do you?" He asked.

"I don't know," John muttered, "but the way he said it, it was as if he was telling the truth or something, you know?" He said.

Mike shook his head, "Did you really need help with that assignment?" He asked as they resumed their walking to the parking lot.

John glared at him while walking, "It's writing a business proposal, Mike. I'm no good at it," he said.

"We could have studied together," Mike pointed out.

"It's too late now," John replied as the two got into Mike's car and John gave him the address.

"Are you really doing this?" Mike asked again as he put the address in his GPS.

John nodded, "I'll be fine, Mike," he reassured him but Mike wasn't too sure about that but drove off to the address that John gave him.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mycroft begins to get close to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys all like it and send me a review, please. This story would go by fast as I already have it done in my head and I just need to type the chapters. I hope I didn't make any mistakes on here.

Chapter 02 of Whom To Choose.

Pairings: John/Mycroft

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock. It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Ages: Harry "Harriett" Watson (20)

\------------------------

As soon as they were at the address, Mike hesitated to leave John Watson before he was finally inside when he saw Mycroft Holmes opening the door to let him inside the flat. Mike promised John that he would be back to pick him up about quarter to seven and John had nodded at the statement as he had gotten out the car. Once inside the flat, Mycroft gestured to John to go inside the living room as he was on the phone talking with someone as John could hear bits and pieces of the conversation from the kitchen since the kitchen connected to the living room.

"Sherlock, you have to obey mum and dad. You know it is in your best interest," Mycroft said worriedly and there was a pause as John set up his books on the table. "Sherlock, listen, the one that I'm tutoring is here and I have to disconnect this phone call for the next couple hours," Mycroft said as he listened to the voice in the other side of the phone before answering again. "I promise Sherlock, I will be back at home during my one week break. Can you wait that long?" Mycroft asked.

John shifted in his seat as he knew that it was rude to eavesdrop on the conversation that he was hearing. He had no other choice since the door was fully opened and he didn't want to get up and close it making Mycroft to notice. It was a pretty long pause for Mycroft before he answered the other person, "I talk to you tomorrow when you get home from school. Promise me you will be good," Mycroft said and there was a short pause before he answered, "I love you too," Mycroft said and if John had seen Mycroft's face, there was a smile on his lips as he hang up the phone.

"Was that your little brother?" John asked as soon as Mycroft entered the living room holding a tray of cookies with two glasses of milk.

Mycroft nodded as he put the tray down on the table and sat next to John on the couch. "My little brother misses me," he said quietly but enough for John to hear, "mum and dad are pushing him hard to have a good career even though his only starting high school. He has no idea on what to do yet," he explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" John asked.

"I don't know," Mycroft lied as he looked at him, "I feel comfortable around you telling some stuff between me and my brother," he said. "I'm away often from home and he rarely sees me. I have a feeling that in the near future, he and I are going to drift apart," he said unhappily as he read the deduction on John's left hand that it can be true.

"That's not going to happen," John said shaking his head, "the two of you won't become like me and Harry," he said.

Mycroft looked at him as he already knew who Harry was, "What about your sister?" He asked.

John raised an eyebrow, "How did you…?" He began but shook his head as he was impressed on how he knew. "My sister is two years older than I am. Harry is short for Harriett," John explained as he hesitated and he was thinking if he should go any further than that to Mycroft Holmes as he just met the man.

Mycroft saw how edgy he was on the topic, "You don't have to say any more, John. When you are ready you can tell me," he said as he saw John nodded. "Why don't we begin our tutoring session?" Mycroft asked as he looked at the textbooks.

John frowned as he looked at Mycroft, does that mean we are friends? He thought surprised.

"If you want it to be," Mycroft replied as John raised his eyebrow at that statement again. "I could see your body language and I could tell on what you are thinking," he said as he looked back at John. "It is true that Mike does see me looking at you constantly during class, but I never act upon it. I want to become more than just friends, John, but I could see you now being nervous that you don't want to be as you think you are straight," Mycroft said as John frowned on that. "Ever since high school, you dated five women already and none of them were successful. You started looking at men even though you didn't know it. So in reality John, you are bisexual," Mycroft explained.

John stared at him in dumbstruck. How the hell did he know that? I'm not even bisexual! John thought as he frowned again.

"Judging by your silence, I think you're in shock and you want to leave," Mycroft said.

John shook his head quickly, "No, it's not that. I just never thought about myself being bisexual. The last girl that I dated was right before high school graduation and it didn't go very well as she caught me eyeing a man during our prom," he said his face was flushed of embarrassment. "I didn't even know that I was really bisexual even though she slapped me across the face and stormed off," he explained.

"Do you want an experiment?" Mycroft asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked as he was beginning to get nervous again.

"An experiment on kissing," Mycroft said as John was beginning to get sweaty, "I can initiate the kiss if you like," Mycroft suggested. John nodded dumbly and before he knew it, he was being kissed by none other than Mycroft Holmes. Granted, his name wasn't popular yet, but John didn't know that. The kiss was sweet and gentle and before John could kiss back, the kiss was done as he heard a mutter 'lovely' coming from Mycroft.

John stared at him surprise, "That was amazing," he said.

"It didn't make you uncomfortable?" Mycroft asked.

John shook his head, "I liked it," he admitted and with that note, the two kissed again but this time more passionately and heatedly as John participated on kissing back this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all like it! Thanks for the 5 kudos who had left for me! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is leaving Mike a bad grade; John and Mycroft's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there's no mistake on this one! Hope everyone is finishing up with finals or so for those who are in college. Good luck with that! I have two more finals this week.

Chapter 03 of Whom To Choose.  
Pairings: John/Mycroft.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!  
Author's note: The first week of school for fall quarter started this week and if I don't update right away, it means I'm busy with homework and classes and I'll try to get the next chapter up whenever I can like now. Thanks for everyone for adding me! Can you guys also review? Hope there aren't mistakes in this chapter.

\------------------------

It was like that for both John and Mycroft as they would hide the fact that they were indeed in a relationship. At first John didn't know that they were in a relationship until Mycroft told him otherwise when the two of them were walking to class one day and John was thinking and Mycroft had just popped up right beside him. John and Mycroft emailed frequently when Mycroft went and visited family during their one week vacation in April and John visited his as well.

Mike Stamford was indeed furious at how it all began. He doesn't trust the man at all and Mycroft knew that there would be people who wouldn't trust him. In other words, Mike's few writing assignments were reduced down to a grade that he didn't deserve and Mike had complained about it to Professor Bakeman but she didn't listen to him as it would reveal that Mycroft was having a relationship with one of the students and John had begged him not to tell anyone.

Mike had no other choice but to get the letter grade that he gotten as in most of his papers it was a 'C' instead of being an 'A.' John tried to reason with Mycroft on making him stop on what he was doing to Mike, but Mycroft didn't listen as Mike was overprotective of John. Who could blame Mike? After what happened with Harry, he had every right to be overprotective of his friend. He wanted to drop out of the class, but the quarter was almost ending and the date to drop was passed so he had no other choice but to accept the grade he would be getting in the end and if he leaves the class, who would protect John from Mycroft advances while the teacher wasn't looking? 

The quarter was almost ending as John and Mycroft's relationship was getting deeper every time they meet in Mycroft's flat. The kisses were longer and the overnight staying was becoming regular as Mike was so pissed that he almost punched Mycroft in the face one day when he dropped John off in his flat. John was Mike's flat mate and he didn't want to lose his friend to someone he doesn't know and is just trying to use him. John tried talking to Mike about it and Mike had become calmer as he realizes that the two of them didn't want to the biggest step yet and John wasn't ready. He was still paying for the other half of his shares for the flat he shares with Mike and Mike suddenly realizes on how he had been a jerk to John about his relationship this whole entire time.

Mike wanted to apologize to Mycroft as Mycroft made John happier every day. So it was one day when it was two weeks before finals that Mike went with John to apologize to Mycroft on how he was being a jerk to him. Mycroft felt the same way as he shouldn't have reduced his grades based on the way that he hated Mike to an intense. Mike didn't care as long as he passed, he passed. It was also during that day when Mike left John with Mycroft that Mycroft decided he would take John out on a date properly.

The two always meet in Mycroft's flat every time there was like a paper due, but they never dated properly. Now that the quarter was ending, Mycroft decided to go and ask John and the date wouldn't commence until the following week. John was so giddy when he returned to his flat that following night after sharing some heated kisses with Mycroft. 

"I can't believe I'm going on a date!" John exclaimed happily for the twentieth time as he and Mike were in the living room and Mike was trying to watch television.

"John, could you please calm down? I'm trying to watch here!" Mike said irritated as John sat next to him on the couch.

"I can't help it, Mike. I'm utterly a hopeless git who's in love with his boyfriend," John said sighing with a smile as he looked at Mike.

"Don't you have some studying to do?" Mike asked annoyed as he was trying to watch Doctor Who.

John pouted, "You aren't listening to me!" He said.

"I am listening to you! You have a date with Mycroft within a week. If you want to pass the time, why don't you study for finals and you could have all summer to see him?" Mike asked.

"Do you want to study with me?" John asked.

"I was studying when you were over in Mycroft's flat! It's your turn to study alone," Mike said.

"So cruel," John replied as Mike just rolled his eyes and went back to watching Doctor Who as John smiled and went to his room to go and study.

\---------------------------

The week went by so fast and before John knew it, it was the day of his date. Mike was watching in amusement in John's bedroom as John frantically searched for what to wear. "He's taking me to the London Royal Opera House tonight and I have no clue what to wear!" John exclaimed as he was in his closet.

"What will you be watching?" Mike asked intrigued.

"The Phantom of the Opera," John said as he came out from the closet, "how about this?" He asked as he showed Mike the red suit.

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Red?" He asked.

John groaned as he slumped down on a nearby chair, "It's the only suit that I have," he said.

"You've been rummaging through there for thirty minutes and that's all you can find?" Mike asked surprised.

"The other clothes that I have are jumpers," John said as Mike went and looked at his messy closet.

Mike shook his head in disbelief, "That will do, for now. Tomorrow we have to take you suit shopping," he said as he went back and sit on the bed.

"Fine," John muttered as he looked at the clock, "crap! Mycroft is picking me up in thirty minutes!" He exclaimed as he quickly went to the bathroom.

Mike looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00pm. Heading to the opera house normally takes an hour from their place, so that would mean that the show starts at 9pm. Mike shook his head as he went to the living room and begun to watch television. I should find myself a girlfriend, he thought. 

\------------------------

Within thirty minutes the doorbell rang and Mike saw that John wasn't finished yet so he went and opened the door and saw Mycroft. "Is he still fixing his hair?" Mycroft asked amused.

Mike was about to answer when there was a shout coming from the bathroom, "Give me a minute and I'm done!" John called out.

Mike shook his head, "Why don't you come inside, Mycroft? You can wait in the living room," he suggested.

"It's fine, but thank you. John should be done anyway," Mycroft said as he stepped inside the hallway and Mike closed the door. Mycroft was right as John stepped out a few seconds later from the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go?" John asked nervously as he looked at Mycroft.

"What were you doing in there?" Mike asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Err, looking for products…" John said nervously as Mike frowned. "We better get going Mycroft, we don't want to be late," John said grabbing his hand.

Mike even frowned harder at that statement as he went into the bathroom and saw the mess that John had made. All the essentials from the cabinet had been thrown on the floor and some broke as John was rushing to find his things. "JOHN HAMISH WATSON! YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE!" Mike roared angrily but John and Mycroft were already out the door of the flat but John heard the whole entire statement outside.

"He won't be happy when you come back tonight," Mycroft pointed out as the two headed to the black car that was waiting for them.

"I'm not coming back to the flat tonight. I'm staying over at your place," John replied.

"Oh you are, are you?" Mycroft asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am," John replied with a smile and the two went inside the car and they drove off to the London Royal Opera House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving for vacation on Sunday night and this story might not get done in time so hopefully, once I get back on my 3 week vacation, I can update right away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in trouble with he's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone watching THE HOBBIT in one week?

Chapter 04 of Whom To Choose?

Pairing: Mycroft/John

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! Sherlock belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Author's notes: Here is a looong chapter and I hope you guys review! Hope I didn't make any mistakes. Please tell me if I did. Grammar is one of my weakest points. I like writing, but I hate grammar.

\----------------------

 

The following week went by so fast for John that before he knew it, it was already summer vacation. He decided to take summer school as his family wasn't going anywhere anyway and Mycroft was now a new employer for where he was working and he wasn't an intern any more. John decided to take three classes like last quarter and he decided to go into a program for the military. He decided he wanted to become an army doctor like his father but he didn't want to tell Mycroft yet. He wasn't going to take any classes for military until fall so that would give him plenty of time to figure out how to tell him.

The first few weeks of summer weren't that too bad. Mycroft and John had gone on dates during the weekend for three times as John was busy with classes and Mycroft's schedule doesn't coincide with his classes. When John told his father that he would be entering the program, his father was proud and excited for him but his mother was worried for his safety. Harry hadn't said anything as she knew her younger brother was still upset about her being a lesbian as she started dating Clara a few months back. However, no one in the family knew that John was dating a man and he was afraid of what his father would say when he finds out.

John's relationship with Harry was sore because he thought he was homosexual until he started dating Mycroft. It wasn't until Mycroft that John could be bisexual as none of his relationship ever worked out with his past girlfriends. John was afraid that his father would disown him from the family if he ever tells him that he was gay and he knew that if the army finds out, he could be dropped.

It wasn't until near July where Mycroft had taken off work to visit family is where John's bad week had gone. Mike was visiting family for the summer as well and it was during the weekend where John decided to go and visit family again. However, when he got to the house, he saw that their close family friend was there with their only daughter named Elisabeth Anders. John stared at his father as his father told them that he was going to become an army doctor like he was. John frowned even harder when the two parents' left the living room to give him and Elisabeth to talk is when John realized that this was sort of a match-making setup. He knew also that Harry wasn't around either.

John fidgeted in his seat as Elisabeth was staring down at her drink nervously, "I don't know where to begin," Elisabeth began.

"Before you say anything Elisabeth, are our parents trying to become matchmakers?" John asked.

Elisabeth looked up at him, "I really don't want this, John. I have someone already but they don't know whom though," she explained.

John looked surprised, "That's what I was going to say. I have someone already too," he said.

"Really? Well, it can't be as bad as me," Elisabeth said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, the thing is, I do have a boyfriend but his twice my age. I'm not sure how my parents are going to react to that," Elisabeth said.

"That's not bad as me," John said shaking his head.

"Oh? I'm sure it's probably better," Elisabeth said.

John fidgeted, "I'm bisexual and I have a boyfriend since two months about," he said and at that precise moment when Elisabeth jaw dropped down, their parents had come inside with drinks and John and Elisabeth heard a glass break on the floor. The two turned around as they saw John's father standing there with his mouth opened.

"What did you say, son?" He asked.

John gulped as he repeated what he said and Mr. Watson exploded with furious rage. "GET OUT! YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY AND YOU'RE DISOWNED!" He exclaimed as John had gotten up from the couch and was already backing away towards the door, away from his father as his mother looks away, ashamed.

"What about Harry? You don't kick her out!" John exclaimed.

"Harry is a girl and I am not leaving my girl out on the street while you can survive!" Mr. Watson snapped.

John glared at his father one last time, "Fine! Don't expect me to come back here during the holidays! We'll see whose right or wrong," John said angrily as he left the house without looking back.

Once back at his flat, John slumped down on the couch with a groan. The one time that he needed Mycroft who is not there at the moment but visiting family during vacation… John groaned again as he looked at his cell phone. Should he text him or call him? He didn't want to ruin Mycroft's vacation time and especially with his little brother, Sherlock.

John stared at his phone for a moment before texting him.

I had an awful conversation with the family tonight; it had to do with my relationship with you –JW

John sent the text and he put his phone onto vibration while he turned on his laptop to go online and surf around. A few minutes later, there was a buzzing noise.

Do you want me to come back home or do you want to visit me here with the family? –MH

No, neither. I just want to let you know what happened –JW

I'm sure that your family would come around, John. Are you sure you don't want to visit my family? They won't judge you or anything. I'm sure mummy would adore you –MH

I'm sure she would be, but I just feel like being alone right now. I was thinking about calling you, but you might be busy with Sherlock –JW

After John had sent that text, his phone rung and he looked at it and sure enough, it was Mycroft who was calling him as he answered it.

"Are you alright, John?" Mycroft asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mycroft. I'm just… how could he do that to me?" John asked.

"I'm sure he'll come around. What about your mother or sister? Did they do anything?" Mycroft asked.

"It was a setup, actually. My parents wanted me to date someone named Elisabeth and my father came inside and heard that I'm bisexual," John explained.

"John, everything will be alright," Mycroft assured him.

"When are you coming home?" John asked as he didn't realize that his voice sounded desperate.

"I'll be back within one week time. Can you wait that long?" Mycroft asked and John was about to say something until he heard a voice in the background.

"Mycroft, why are you smiling? You shouldn't be smiling at all. It's creepy," the voice said as John sniggered and he thought that the voice was right beside his ear.

"Excuse me," Mycroft muttered as John heard he put the phone down but he could still hear the conversation that was being said. "Sherlock, when did you get here? I thought you were out?" He asked.

"We just gotten back just now," Sherlock's voice said, "is that John? Could I speak to him?" He asked.

"No," Mycroft replied as he quickly got the phone back to his ear, "I'll talk to you later, John. There's a pest here that's really being a pest," Mycroft said glaring at his brother.

"Hey! I'm not a pest!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"You're now," Mycroft pointed out as John chuckled.

"Just text me later Mycroft," John said and Mycroft quickly promised that he would as he hung up the phone. John shook his head with a smile; he just hoped that Mycroft was right and that his father would come around and sees reason with him. However, right before Mycroft came home, John's father died with a heart attack.

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was an okay chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's family meet Mycroft for the first time.

Chapter 05 of Whom To Choose.

Pairings: John/Mycroft

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock. It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

 

Author's note: Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys all like it and send me a review, please. This story would go by faster as I already have it done in my head and I just need to type the chapters. I hope I didn't make any mistakes on here.

\----------------

What John had found out from his father's heart attack was that he was arguing both to his mother and Harry. Both of John's parents were arguing about John and Harry as John's mother wanted both of them back at the house but John's father didn't want the two of them anywhere near them. John didn't realize that Harry had been kicked out of the house ever since his own argument with his father. Harry had been living with Clara and it was John's mother who had gone after Harry and that was how everything began until John's father had a heart attack.

The day before Mycroft's return was the day that John was going to visit his family so that they could plan the funeral. John was about to leave his flat when there was a knock on the door in the flat. John frowned as he went to go and see who it was and to his surprise, he found Mycroft standing behind the door. "What are you doing here?" John asked surprised as he let Mycroft inside the flat and closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Mycroft replied as he looked at John, "I'm sorry about your loss, John. I wish I had been here," he said slowly.

John shook his head, "You were visiting family, Mycroft. I didn't want to bother you," he said.

Mycroft stared at him, "You never bother me, John. If you need me, I'm always here," he said as he hugged John to comfort him.

John hugged him back, "You don't have to come with me, Mycroft," he said as he looked at the man.

"I want to be there for you, John," Mycroft said as he looked back at him, "and before you say anything else, your family is probably better than mine and I want to meet them," he said.

John sighed, "Harry doesn't even know that I'm bisexual and dating you," he said.

"When we get there John, we will tell her together," Mycroft promised and John smiled at him.

John was nervous about Mycroft meeting his family. He only dated the man for a few months and already, he was meeting his family! The ride in the car seemed longer as John was gazing out the window and not looking at Mycroft's way. Finally Mycroft announced that they were at their destination and John practically jumped out of the car without waiting for Mycroft.

John clearly saw that there was another car parked up in the driveway and he knew right away that it was Harry's car. He didn't know if Mycroft was close behind him as John knocked on the door and the door opened revealing Harry.

"Johnny! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Harry asked as the two siblings hugged one another and when they pulled back, John saw that Harry had been crying.

"How is mum?" John asked worriedly.

"She stopped crying for the moment and is talking with Aunt Michelle," Harry said.

John nodded and then he saw that Harry was looking past his shoulder. John turned around and saw that she was looking at Mycroft. John shifted nervously as Mycroft came closer and put a hand on his shoulder, "A pleasure to meet you, Harriet Watson. My name is Mycroft Holmes, I'm John's boyfriend," Mycroft introduced as he shook hands with Harriet.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So you're the infamous Mycroft Holmes," she said with a smile.

"'Infamous?'" John asked.

"Oh, you know, mum thinks what kind of a man that Johnny here is dating," Harry explained.

John groaned, "What is she thinking?" He asked.

Harry sniggered, "You dating a biker," he said as John wanted to die right there.

"I believe Ms. Watson that we should be going inside. It is getting cold," Mycroft said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've forgotten that we were outside," Harry said as she stepped aside and let the two men inside the house and closing the door behind them. "So what do you do if you're not a biker?" She asked with a smile looking at Mycroft.

"I occupy a minor position in the British Government," Mycroft replied making John turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"Mum's going to love you," Harry said happily as she led the two men into the living room. "Mum? I have a surprise for you," she announced. John looked and he saw three women sitting in the living one and it was his mother, Aunt Michelle and Clara.

"Johnny! I'm glad that you're here," Ms. Watson said as she got up from the couch and hugged her son.

"Is everyone coming today?" John asked.

Ms. Watson shook her head, "They will be here after the funeral in one week from today," she said as she looked at Mycroft suspicious. When John and Ms. Watson were talking, Harry sat next to Clara and was whispering to both Clara and Aunt Michelle who the man John was with.

"You must be Joan Watson. My name is Mycroft Holmes, I'm John's boyfriend," Mycroft introduced himself to her.

"You don't look like a biker," Joan said as John heard a snigger coming from Harry.

"I occupy a minor position in the British Government," Mycroft explained.

"Oh? Why don't we have a little chat, Mr. Holmes?" Joan asked as she looked back at her son, "Johnny, why don't you go see your old room? I'm sure you want to see it again," she said with a smile.

"Shouldn't we be discussing the funeral?" John asked nervously as he was looking at Mycroft's back with concern as he sat beside Joan on the couch while Aunt Michelle was at his other side.

"Harry and Clara could fill you in when you look at your room, my dear," Joan said.

John sighed hesitantly as he didn't want to budge from his spot. "Come on Johnny, we can talk about dad," Harry said pulling John away.

"You weren't there that night, Harry, you didn't hear what he said to me," John said unhappily.

"Then you can tell me in the room," Harry said with a smile as she and Clara dragged John to his old room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's birthday.

Chapter 06 of Whom To Choose.  
Pairings: John/Mycroft.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!  
Author's note: This chapter is OOC so don't be too surprised. The next chapter will take a few months after this. Also, I thought John's birthday was in August, but it was in July, so, in my story it is August.

\-------------

The funeral had come and passed for John Watson. Everyone in John's family now knew that he was bisexual and dating Mycroft Holmes who holds a "minor position in the British Government" as he calls it. John hated the fact that he should be feeling sad for his father, in which case, he isn't. His actually feeling quite pleased for the man to be dead after what he said a few weeks ago. He was also feeling guilty for being pleased about it. He hated all these emotions that he was feeling right now, especially when Mycroft showed up at John and Mike's flat one day.

"It's your birthday today, John. I thought I could take you out before fall quarter starts," Mycroft said with a smile.

"Oh jeeze, I didn't realize…" John began as he finally understand why Mike left the flat stating that he was going to stay in his new girlfriend's flat tonight. John blushed at the thought that Mike was giving him earlier that day.

Mycroft smiled at John's look, "You're still mourning for your father and that's perfectly alright," he said and John was about to say something but Mycroft continued, "John, everything will be alright and your emotions will go away. For now, why don't we head to the carnival that's nearby? I could win you a stuffed teddy bear," Mycroft said with a teased as he tries to make John happy again.

John shook his head impressed, "You have to tell me how you can do that," he said as Mycroft gave him a confused look, "you know, how you deduce things before anyone could say anything," he said with a smile.

"It's a gift; or rather, it's a family trait," Mycroft said.

"Don't tell me your brother has it also," John said.

"Sherlock is better at deducing than I am," Mycroft replied with a smile as he looked at John, "shall we go? We don't want to wait in lines," he said.

"Aren't you the British Government? I'm sure that you could pull some strings," John teased as the two men went inside the car that was waiting for them outside the flat.

Mycroft chuckled, "A bit early for that, don't you think?" He asked and John didn't say anything else as the two went to the carnival.

\----------------

The carnival was a fun placed to be as every couple was practically there that night. John had also noticed that Mycroft doesn't eat much especially sweets as he commented on it.

"You should know by now John that I'm trying to lose weight, not gain it," Mycroft replied as John quickly apologized, "it's not your fault, John. It was something Sherlock said a night ago," he said.

"I would like to meet Sherlock," John said smiling, he thought that Sherlock sounded an interesting fellow even though he and Mycroft were seven years apart.

"In due time you will," Mycroft replied slowly and John looked at him with a confused look. "Why don't we play some games? There's a Ring Toss game over there that I could try to win you a teddy," he said.

"I'm no girl," John muttered under his breath but Mycroft heard him anyway.

"No, you're not, but you're my boyfriend and today is your birthday, is it not?" He asked as he had stopped walking and was now staring at him.

"Yes it is," John said as he went over to him and when John was practically in front of Mycroft, Mycroft leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry John, my relationship with Sherlock is turning sour and I don't want to ruin your birthday because of it," Mycroft explained.

"Is there anything that I could do to help?" John asked quietly.

"The damage has started and it won't end any time soon. He wants me home and I can not give that to him," Mycroft said as he thought about his talk with Sherlock the night before.

"What are you going to do?" John asked.

"I'm going to win you that teddy bear," Mycroft said with a fake smile, "come along John, before the teddy bear's are all out gone," he said as John followed him.

\-------------

The day and night went on smoothly as Mycroft's mood changed when neither was talking about his relationship with Sherlock. By the time night hit, John was carrying a full bag of stuffed animals that Mycroft won for him. Mike was going to tease him the very next day once he sees all these stuffed animals. John yawned as Mycroft looked at his direction.

"I'm sorry Mycroft. Mike woke me up early stating that he was going to leave the flat for my birthday," John explained.

"I see," Mycroft murmured, "John, for your birthday, I want to give it to you," he said.

John looked at him, "Don't tell me, Mike was right," he said surprised.

"Actually, it was all my idea. I texted Mike early this morning and I convinced his girlfriend to take him in for the night. I wanted your birthday to be extra special tonight since this is our first time spending it together," Mycroft explained.

John shifted nervously, "I do want you, Mycroft. However, I'm not ready for that yet," he said. "You must understand that I've only been with women before you, and I know it hurts the first time doing it," he said blushing as Mike teased him about it before.

"If you're not ready John, I will not force you," Mycroft promised.

"I…thank you, Mycroft," John said with a smile as he hugged him.

Mycroft smiled as he hugged him back, "Why don't we go back to the flat and I make you dinner? I promise you, nothing will happen unless you say so yourself," he said.

"I like that," John said nodding with a smile and the two left the carnival and went home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's Christmas with Mycroft.

Chapter 07 of Whom To Choose.

Pairings: John/Mycroft

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock. It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Author's note: Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys all like it and send me a review, please. This story would go by fast as I already have it done in my head and I just need to type the chapters. I hope I didn't make any mistakes on here.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas time as the following past months had gone by quickly as John and Mycroft's relationship was getting deeper every day. Mycroft was going to visit family during the holidays and he suggested that John should come along. John was tempted but he didn't want to meet Mycroft's family yet and he was going to spend the holidays with his family anyway. Since the two was going to be separated, they decided to meet up for a date before Mycroft leaves.

Mycroft was running a bit late as John was sitting at their favorite table in their favorite restaurant. Mycroft was never late unless he had a good reason. John was beginning to worry and he was about to call Mycroft when the man suddenly appeared.

"I am so sorry John. I hate to take care of the Government before I leave tomorrow. I hope you weren't waiting too long," Mycroft said as he signaled the waiter that they were ready to order.

"Everything is fine, Mycroft. It only has been ten minutes," John said with a smile.

"Yes and I do apologize," Mycroft said again after he orders what he wanted.

When the two were waiting for their orders, John was munching on some bread and Mycroft was sipping his wine.

"Hopefully you can take pictures when you visit family," John said with a smile.

"I'm sure mummy will," Mycroft said as he took out the bag that was hidden underneath the table. John was giving him a questioning look on how it got there. Mycroft chuckled, "you were looking at your phone when I came and put it under. It's your Christmas gift," he said.

John fidgeted, "It's not much, but I do hope you like it," he said as he gave Mycroft his gift.

Mycroft opened the box and there were two matching pens: silver and gold. Mycroft looked at it and saw that it was engraved in his name with John's initials beside the word 'love.' "Thank you love," Mycroft said with a smile as he leaned forward and gave John a peck on the lips.

John beamed as he opened Mycroft's gift and there was a gasp. "You bought me a laptop," he said as he took it out slowly.

Mycroft nodded, "I thought you needed a new one for school next year. It's already loaded with the latest Microsoft products and you can access Wi-Fi anywhere with it when you put that card into the slot," he explained.

"Mycroft, this is too much. My gift doesn't cost as much as this!" John exclaimed.

"It's the thought that counts, John. Besides, when you're using it in school, you'll be thinking about me," Mycroft said with a smirk as John blushed.

John was about to reply when the waiter came back with their foods. John quickly puts away the laptop as the waiter laid the food onto the table and the two began eating their salad.

"What kind of laptop is it?" John asked.

"It's an ultrabook to deal with your essentials for school. HP Folio Ultrabook," Mycroft explained.

"Mike's going to flip when he sees this," John said with a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, they decided to walk in the park and Mycroft's car would be coming back to them within an hour or two.

"This is nice," John commented as he was sitting on the bench with Mycroft as he was looking at the stars above.

"It is, isn't it?" Mycroft asked as he looked back at John. "There's something that you want to tell me all night, what is it?" He asked.

John was impressed by Mycroft's deductions but sometimes he wished he didn't do that. "I don't want to ruin this evening," he began.

"John, we won't be seeing each other for a while. It's best if you get it out of your chest," Mycroft said.

John fidgeted where he sat, he didn't want to tell Mycroft that he joined the army. He didn't want to make promises. John took a deep breath as he looked at Mycroft, "I…I joined the army," he said as he didn't saw Mycroft's face changed. "I'm going to be deployed right after graduation and I am not sure when I will come back to London," he said.

"So it is true," Mycroft muttered.

John looked at him surprised, "What?" He asked.

"How come I don't see you in uniform?" Mycroft asked.

"Freshman doesn't wear one until their junior year," John said.

"John, may I see your hand?" Mycroft asked as John knew what he was going to do and he showed him his left hand. Mycroft looked at it for a moment or two before replying, "remarkable, it is truly remarkable," he said with a smile as he let go.

"What is?" John asked.

"Joining the army will make you a better man," Mycroft said with a teasing smile.

"Are you sure you're not a psychic or something?" John asked with a frown.

Mycroft chuckled, "I told you before John; it's a special gift in the family," he said.

"So, you're not upset?" John asked worriedly.

"Why would I be?" Mycroft asked.

"I just thought…" John began but he became quiet.

"Everything would be fine, John," Mycroft said and he leaned forward and kissed John gently and passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last update until I come back from vacation. I might or might not be able to update tomorrow. So hopefully you guys enjoy the story until I come back from vacation that I'm going to for 3 weeks...! Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Clara's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but at least I'm updating! I think the chapters would be short also, but that would mean more chapters! It may contain some OOC as well.

Chapter 08 of Whom To Choose?

Pairings: John/Mycroft.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!

Ages: John (21), Mycroft (25), Harriet (23), Clara (23), Sherlock (18)

\----------------------

3 years later….

"Wouldn't it be nice to wear your army uniform to the wedding?" Joan asked with a smile as she was visiting John in his flat with Mike who was sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch as he tries not to snigger.

John blushed, "Mum, I'm not in the army yet. I still have to do my training to get really deployed. Right after University of London, I'm going to start on my training," he said.

"Does Mycroft know about this?" Joan asked.

John nodded, "He knows and he supports it," he said with a smile.

'You two should get married like Harry and Clara," Joan said happily.

John was about to reply when a voice piped up. "John isn't ready to get married yet, Mrs. Watson. In due time, he will become mine." John turned around quickly as he saw Mycroft standing behind him and his mother.

"How'd you get in?" He asked.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, "You gave me a key to the flat," he replied.

"Well, I leave you boys alone. Harry must be a wreck now as her wedding is coming closer and closer," Joan said as she gave a kiss to John on the cheek.

"My assistant could give you a ride home, Mrs. Watson," Mycroft replied.

"You have an assistant?" Joan asked blinking.

"Yes and her name's Anthea. She wouldn't mind," Mycroft said.

"How'd you get an assistant?" John asked with a frown.

"Courtesy of the government," Mycroft teased.

"Well, if she doesn't mind," Joan said.

"Oh, she doesn't," Mycroft replied as he pulled out his phone and texted her quickly.

"I'll see you later then," Joan said with a smile as she got her coat and left the flat.

"Do you really have an assistant?" John asked.

"It's easier with the job I have, John," Mycroft said as he stared at him. "Goodness me, are you implying I'm having an affair with her?" He asked.

"I don't know, are you?" John asked.

"John, I would never cheat on you. You are my life," Mycroft assured him.

John was about to say something when Mike interrupted them. "Oi, you do realize that his flatmate is here, right?" He asked as John grinned. "Anyway, I got a date, so if you'll excuse me," Mike said as he winked at John before leaving the flat.

"We got the flat to ourselves," John said smiling.

"Yes we do," Mycroft said and he leaned forward and kissed John on the lips.

The following Saturday found John in the church as he was standing at the alter with the other best man as Mycroft sat on the pews. "You don't have to be nervous, Clara," John reassured his future sister-in-law who was wearing a white tuxedo.

"I'm not nervous," Clara replied but John saw she was fidgeting.

"She's always like this," the other best man, name Andrew whispered to John.

Just then, Mrs. Watson came up to them. "Everyone is here so we should get in place," Joan sad as quickly as she went to the back of the church again and everyone went to their places as music began playing.

The wedding was wonderful and John found himself staring at Mycroft more often than he liked. Mycroft had given him a reassuring smile as John smiled back and he turned to look just in time that both Clara and Harriet was about to kiss.

The reception was held at a hotel nearby. John couldn't sit with Mycroft but Mycroft had his own table and it was near where John was sitting with family. Harriet and Clara had their own table as well.

The reception went by smoothly as everyone asked whom Mycroft was. Harry had sniggered when she was asked when John and Mycroft were both dancing on the dance floor. After they danced, Mycroft had kissed John on the lips with tongue, as John blushed bright red and everyone in his family now knows.

It was after the reception where John had stayed to help and Mycroft had gone back to work since there was an emergency back at the office. "That was a lovely reception," Joan said smiling proudly as Harry and Clara left awhile ago.

"Yes, it was," John agreed with a smile.

"I'm worried about you and Mycroft, John," Joan said slowly.

"Everything is fine between us, mum," John said.

"Is he okay that you are leaving within a year for your army training?" Joan asked.

John nodded, "We are going to keep in touch by webcam until I come back," he said.

Joan sobbed, "my baby boy is all grown up."

"Mum!" John exclaimed embarrassed and it was a good thing Mycroft wasn't around.

Joan hugged her son despite John's protest. "Your father and I named you after me and Harry was named after your father's sister," she said.

"Mum," John began.

"I'm just proud of you and Harry. I'm sure your father is also despite what he said to you both," Joan said.

"I love you, mum," John said as the two hugged one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating right away. Had a long vacation and I just started school for the winter. You can see that I'm not using my Ginger app so it's not able to edit the mistakes of my writing. So hope you guys enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John leaves Mycroft.

Chapter 09 of Whom To Choose?

Pairing: Mycroft/John

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! Sherlock belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Ages: John (22), Mycroft (26), Sherlock (19), Harry and Clara (24).

\-----------

1 year later...  
John Watson found himself thinking how fast the years had come by and go. It had been more than four years since he and Mycroft had started dating. Four years and he feels like their relationship was falling apart. Ever since he graduated, it was like Mycroft had become a whole new person. John smiled at the memory on the first time he and Mycroft had sex.  
It was right after John's graduation party when it happened.

Mycroft had been so careful of not hurting John. The both of them had tried different positions that night and they didn't sleep until early morning. Right after that, John and Mycroft barely seen nor talk to one another for a week. When they finally saw each other, the two had a big argument. John felt insecure and Mycroft was spending too much time in the Government.

The two made up and have make-up sex; but it wasn't until another week when there was another argument where Mycroft told John at the last minute that he was going to the U.S. for Government official. The two didn't make up until Mycroft came back and had make-up sex again.

John sighed as it was mid-July and he was sitting on his bed in his flat that he shares with Mike. He looked at the calendar and saw there was a big, red circle around a date. That was the date when Mycroft comes back from Japan. He was leaving for training two days after Mycroft comes back to town. Ever since Mycroft had left for Japan, he had been thinking about breaking up with him.

He didn't want to go to his training camp and think about this until he comes back for the holidays. John groaned as he lay back down on his bed and was looking up at the ceiling, he hated it but he had no other choice. He was sure that Mycroft was going to figure it out once he sees him in the airport.

\----------

The days passed by as John found himself sitting on one of the chairs in the airport as he was at the front gate waiting for Mycroft. He was there an hour early and had gotten a taxi to bring him there. During the hour he was thinking if he made the right decision or not. John closed his eyes for a moment and he didn't open them until he heard a voice calling him.

"Mycroft?! When did you get here?" John asked surprised as he tried to hold back a yawn.

Mycroft smiled but his smile turned into a frown, "15 minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you up," he explained.

"I'm sorry; I should have stayed awake," John said with a small smile.

Mycroft shook his head, "You were tired and I understand that," he said as he sat down next to John and looked at him. "You're breaking up with me," he said slowly.

"I didn't want to tell you until you were settled in," John said as he didn't look at him.

"You don't want to tell your family yet," Mycroft said.

John shook his head, "They all love you, Mycroft. I want to settle this with everyone once I get back from wherever they'll ship me after training," he said.

"Your mum is going to love me more," Mycroft said.

"Mycroft, I need you to be there when I'm not here. I don't want anything to happen to them when I'm away," John said quietly but Mycroft heard him.

"Of course John," Mycroft said nodding, "we may not be lovers any more, but we certainly can be friends."

"I'm sorry Mycroft. This…this relationship isn't working for me as I don't see you any more," John explained.

"My job is getting harder, John. I don't have that much free time any more," Mycroft replied.

"What is your job?" John asked.

Mycroft shook his head, "No one can know about it, John, only family members can," he said as John nodded slowly.

"So Sherlock knows about it?" He asked.

Mycroft snort, "He moved out off the house and that's why you didn't saw him when you visit the family. Mum took down all the pictures of Sherlock. There's a family feud between them," he explained unhappily.

"I'm really sorry Mycroft," John apologized.

"They'll make up," Mycroft said slowly as he got up, "come on John. I'm sure Anthea is waiting for the car outside of the airport. We don't want her bad side," he teased.  
John chuckled as he followed Mycroft.

\-----------------

Two days later….

John was back at the airport with his family as he wore his military training uniform. Mycroft was with them as well but he was in a distance from them. John was hugging his mother tightly as he had just a few minutes with them before he was to board. "I'll be fine mum," he said.

"Just don't do anything stupid John, I don't want to see you hurt," Joan sniffed as she looked at him. "Your father would have been proud," she said with a smile.

John snort, "I still don't forgive him on what he said that night," he said.

Joan was about to say something until Harry spoke up, "Who was the one to put flowers in his graveyard two days ago?" She asked with a smile.

John turned sharply at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

"Oh, come off it Johnny! You were the one, admit it!" Harry exclaimed.

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say sis," he said. Just then an announcement was made on the intercom saying that John's plane was now boarding first class passengers. John couldn't afford that, but it was Mycroft's doing who did it. John thought it might be his final farewell gift. He turned to look at Mycroft who came over to them.

"Here you go John," Mycroft said giving him the bag that he was holding.

John raised his eyebrow, "What is it?" He asked.

"Open it on the plane," Mycroft teased with a smile as he kissed John on the cheek. John nodded as he hugged Mycroft and his family good-bye.

Once on the plane, John put away his things and sat down with Mycroft's gift beside him. First class was comfy as there were no noisy kids beside him or crying babies or sneezing and coughing. He opened the box to reveal another new laptop. How the hell did Mycroft know that his old laptop broke? John opened the laptop to expect the keyboard and he found a note. He opened it up and saw that it was from Mycroft.

Dear John,

This is my final parting gift to you. I hope you use it well and there is a built-in webcam to talk with your family back home. I bought Harry & Clara along with Joan a new laptop. Mike could use his old one. If you ever wish to talk to me, don't hesitate to call me as well on webcam. If you ever need money to come back during the holidays, always ask me. We are still friends and I do not want to lose that friendship due to a break-up between lovers. Good luck on your military career and take care of yourself over there. I don't want to see you wounded and your family worrying you over here. Bring yourself back to London, John. Your family needs you.

Regards,  
Mycroft

By the time John finished reading the letter, he was crying quietly. He did felt insecure with Mycroft ever since the two of them had sex, but he wants to keep in touch with him. He just hoped that the next time he saw his family and friends, he would had made them proud. However, when John returned to London a few years later, his mother died.

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating right away. Been busy since classes had started. Hope you guys all like it! More to come!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes back to London; he makes a decision.

Chapter 10 of Whom To Choose.

Pairings: None.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MARK GATISS (OCTOBER 17TH: 46-years-old).

Ages: John (27), Mycroft (31), Harry & Clara (29).

\-----------------

It was five-years later that John truly returned back to London. The last time he was back in London was last Christmas where his mother was still alive. It was early June now, John wonders if Mike is still living in their old flat considering he was trying to become a teacher. When John landed in Heathrow, he found Mycroft's new assistant waiting for him by the gate.

"Mycroft and the others are at your sister's flat," she explained as she eyed John.

John was wearing his new military uniform and he had just gotten orders that he was going to be shipped to Afghanistan when he returns to the training camp. He was also wearing his dog tags around his neck. "How is my sister?" He asked worriedly as the two walked outside the airport to the waiting black car.

"According to Mycroft, she's a wreck. Clara is trying to comfort her," Mycroft's assistant explained.

"What's your name?" John asked as he sat down beside her and the car drove off.

"Lucy," the assistant replied as John stared at her as if he didn't believed her. She smirked, "it's not my real name," she said and John nodded.

The ride to the flat was in silence and the only sound was Lucy's texting on her phone. "Anything new around here?" John asked.

"It's the same old neighborhood," Lucy replied without even looking at him.

The ride continued in silence and soon they arrived at the flat. When they arrived, Lucy knocked on the door and it was Mycroft whom answered.

"John," Mycroft breathed out the name as he stared at his former lover. The military uniform was really getting to him but now wasn't the time. "I'm sorry John," Mycroft said.

"I know," John replied as he fidgeted nervously, "they don't know about us, do they?" He asked.

Mycroft shook his head, "I feel guilty about not telling Joan," he said.

"You're not the only one," John muttered. John sighed as he looked at Lucy then at Mycroft, "can we talk later? Like tonight?" He added.

Mycroft nodded, "of course," he replied and the three went to the living room where Harry was sobbing quietly and Clara was trying to comfort her.

"Johnny!" Harry exclaimed as she sat up from the sofa so fast that Clara almost stumbled. Harry hugged her younger brother, "I'm so glad that you came," she said as she looked at him. "New uniform?" She asked.

John fidgeted, "I passed the training and I got new orders," he explained.

Harry squealed happily as Lucy and Clara congratulate him but Mycroft stood frozen in place. He knew what was coming. He knew it was either Afghanistan or Iraq, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. "Congratulations John," Mycroft said. John nodded in his return but he didn't want to say anything as he didn't trust himself.

"Mum and dad would have been so proud," Harry said kissing John's cheek.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but how did mum die?" John asked as he sat down.

"Some stupid idiot bloke made a hit and run. Mum was just crossing the street when it happened. She died in the hospital. Mycroft is trying his best to get the coward," Clara explained.

"Have we made arrangements?" John asked.

"One week from today," Harry said.

"We already notified everyone who known Joan," Mycroft explained.

"What about the house? No one is living there any more," John said as he thought about his childhood home.

"That's where I waited for you. I don't know what to do," Harry said slowly.

"I don't want to sell it," John said slowly.

"Neither do I, but we don't have enough money to afford it," Harry replied.

"I could pay for it," Mycroft piped up.

"No, wait a moment, Mycroft. That's a bit too much," John said shaking his head.

"The government can use another headquarters or meeting place. It is a lovely home," Mycroft replied.

"What do you think John?" Harry asked.

"I...are you sure?" John asked worriedly.

"It is fine, John. You can think of what to do with it before you leave," Mycroft said.

John stood up and hugged him, "Thank you," he said.

Later that night as everyone gotten ready for bed, John found himself in a room with Mycroft. "What should we do?" John asked dumbly.

"We shared a bed before, John. It's nothing different now even though we aren't lovers," Mycroft said.

John turned to look at him and he saw that Mycroft was dressing for the night. He turned quickly away as his face was red. It's been five years or so since they had broken up and Mycroft was still seducing him without even trying. "I…I'll just tell my sister the truth about us," John said and he was about to leave the room when Mycroft grabbed his arm.

"John, I just want to know, why did you broke up with me? It was more than insecurity, wasn't it?" Mycroft asked.

"I wanted to be with someone that's stable, you know? You keep leaving the country and I'm stuck here not knowing if you're alright or not. I wouldn't even know if you're cheating on me!" John exclaimed with a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give that to you, John," Mycroft said as he sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"You were a good lover, Mycroft. You didn't do anything bad, it was just that, you keep leaving me behind," John explained.

"I understand and I do want to make you happy, John. I do want to remain friends and I want to keep tabs on you when you ship of to Afghanistan or Iraq," Mycroft said.

"No," John quickly said as Mycroft looked at him surprised. "I made my decision and I want to be on my own now, Mycroft. I don't want anyone protecting me any more. I want to be my own self and come back here whenever I need to do. After this, I'm not coming back to London any more until otherwise," John said.

"John, if that is your wish, I will oblige it. However if I do cut you off from my life, you do realize that if anything happens to you, I won't be able to help you?" Mycroft asked.

"That's the thing Mycroft. I want to be dependent. I've been relying on people more than I realize. I counted on my parents, my sister, Mike and now you. I just want to prove to them that I can take care of myself," John said.

"The next step: are we going to tell your sister about us?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes; but I do want you to protect them when I'm not here," John said.

"Of course," Mycroft said nodding as he stood up, "I will cut you off as soon as you leave London. I will delete your number, e-mail, etc. However, I want you to keep the laptop. You don't have to call me, but you have to at least call your sister when you have the chance or when you feel like it," he said.

John nodded, "That I could promise. Should we delete everything of us being together starting tomorrow and tell my sister about us?" He asked.

Mycroft nodded, "And I would be paying the house of course," he added.

"Yes, so you're not really completely out off my life, Mycroft," John said.

"Let me see your left hand," Mycroft said slowly and John showed it to him. Mycroft looked at it for a moment and smiled, "we will see each other again after this week," he said.

"Of course we are," John said with a smile, "now, what's going on with Mike?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing another story but not sure when it will be up. Hopefully it's soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is now Part II of the series where it is like the first episode of Sherlock, "A Study In Pink!" However, it's sort of the same but different. So this is the beginning where John finally meets Sherlock.

Chapter 11 of Whom To Choose.

Pairings: John/Mycroft

Here is the website that I found the transcript of the episode: (go to google, type in "ariane devere livejournal transcript sherlock" and I'm sure you can find it). Thanks to Ariane Devere for posting the transcript!

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock. It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Ages: John (37), Sherlock (34), Mycroft (41), Harry & Clara (39).

\------------------

It's been ten long years since John Watson returned to London. It's only been a month or two since he had returned and gotten himself a new flat somewhere in London. He hadn't notified Harry or Mike about his returned yet, and he was sure that his ex-lover, Mycroft, probably know by now. Nothing could get passed by Mycroft Holmes since he is the British Government. John was walking through Russel Square Park when he bumped into his old friend. Well, he was limping as he was being supported by his cane.

"John! John Watson!" A voice called out excitedly. John turned around swiftly as Mike smiles at him. "Stamford, Mike Stamford. We went to University of London together, remember?" He asked.

"Coincidence running into you here, Mike. I thought you would be teaching at University of London?" John asked with a smile as he shook Mike's hand.

"I was for a year or two, but I decided to work here at Bart's," Mike explained. "Why don't we get coffee and sit on the bench here in the park so we could catch up?" Mike asked and John agrees.

A little later they were both sitting down on a bench as they were drinking coffee chatting away happily. "Anything happened while I was away?" John asked as he sipped slowly.

"Well, Mycroft is now using your family home as a meeting place since it's nearer to go to. Your sister and Clara are divorced," Mike replied.

"What? Why?" John asked shocked.

Mike sighed, "I think it was your sister having an affair with some other chick and Clara found them kissing one night. I'm not sure the whole entire story between them. You should ask Harry," he said.

"So where's Harry staying since the old home is Mycroft's now?" John asked.

"Mycroft says that your sister is living in your old home and he doesn't mind since meetings aren't regularly any way. Harry is in the process of getting her stuff from the flat she shares with Clara right now," Mike explained.

"I can't afford my flat with an army pension," John said worriedly. Mike chuckled as John looked at him with a frown, "what?" He asked.

"Well, you are the second person that said that," Mike said as John looks at him in bewilderment. "There's this bloke whose looking for a flatmate," he explained.

"Who is this bloke?" John asked intrigued.

An hour later John and Mike found themselves at Bart's lab. John looks around the room and was impressed by the essentials that were lying about. "A bit different from our day," he said with a smile.

"You've no idea," Mike replied with a chuckle.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone? There's no signal on mine," the man said who was over at the table as he was looking at a Petri dish.

"What's wrong with the landline?" Mike asked.

"I prefer to text," the man replied.

"Sorry; other coat," Mike apologized as he sat down on one of the stools.

"Er, here. Use mine instead," John said taking out his phone.

"Oh, thank you," the man said with a smile as he walks over to get the phone from him but not before shooting a glance at Mike.

Mike smiled, "It's an old friend of mine, John Watson," he introduced.

The man perked up at the name as he looked back at John, "You must be the John Watson that my older brother dated," he said as he returned back to his typing.

"Excuse me, what?" John asked perplexed as Mike was also confused.

"You clearly don't know who I am," the man said as he closed the phone and gave it back to John. "The name is Sherlock Holmes," the man introduced himself.

John suddenly know whom he was talking about, "You're the younger brother of Mycroft Holmes!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Mike asked surprised.

"It's a long story Mike," Sherlock replied with a small smile.

"Since I hadn't spoken with my brother for a long time, I say that you two broke it off for almost ten years now," Sherlock said.

John snort, "So? You could have heard that from someone," he said.

"I know you're an army doctor who came home from Afghanistan. I also know you got a brother who's worried about you but you don't want to go to him yet. I also know that your brother and his wife are getting a divorce. I also know that your therapist think your limp's psychosomatic," Sherlock said smugly.

John stared at him surprised, so it is true on what Mycroft was saying, he thought.

"If you want to meet me again for a flat, the address is 221 B Baker Street. You'll find it easily," Sherlock said winking at John and he looked back at Mike, "good afternoon," he concluded as he left the lab.

John turned to look at Mike, "Yea, his always like that," Mike replied nodding as John had the urge to roll his eyes.

The next night John Watson found himself helping Sherlock Holmes on one of his cases. That wasn't the best part of the night. The best part of the night was when Sherlock left him to go somewhere and John gotten himself kidnapped by someone by a familiar looking black car.

John was sitting next to a woman in the car whom he had associated with before he left for Afghanistan. "Lucy, is it?" He asked.

The woman chuckled, "It's Anthea now," she said with a smile.

"I see," John muttered as he looks around momentarily before looking back at Anthea, "Mycroft knows I have a phone. Why doesn't he call me there?" He asked annoyed.

"He doesn't want Sherlock to know," Anthea explained and that was the last of their of their conversation as the car ride became silence throughout.

Some time later, the car pulls up in an almost-empty warehouse. A man in a suit was in the center of the area as he leans against his umbrella and he watches the car pulls up and saw John coming out. "You know, you didn't have to kidnap me Mycroft," he said annoyed.

"I don't want you to be upset with me," Mycroft said as he gestured to the chair, "please have a seat, John. The leg must be hurting you," he said.

"It's fine Mycroft; I told you before I don't want to be protected," John said.

Mycroft sighed, "I'm not here to have an old lover's spat between us, John. I'm here because of Sherlock Holmes," he said.

"What about him?" John asked.

"I worry about him, constantly," Mycroft replied.

"Oh and this is the part where 'you hurt my brother, you'll pay for it' speech?" John asked.

Mycroft stared at him, "You changed John," he said.

"Yea well, I'm not the same old John Watson any more," John replied.

"Protect my brother will you? I just want to know his safe," Mycroft said slowly. John was about to say something when they heard a beeping noise coming from his phone. John took out his phone and saw a text from Sherlock.

Baker Street. Come at once, if convenient -SH

"I hope I'm not distracting you," Mycroft said.

"You're not distracting me at all," John replied shaking his head as he put away his phone.

"I just want him safe, John. I trust you can do that for me?" Mycroft asked.

John sighed, "Whatever you say Mycroft," he said as he turns around to go back to the car.

"Let me see your left hand," Mycroft said.

John frowned before turning to look back at him. Mycroft came towards him and he looked at his left hand momentarily before letting it go. "Remarkable, really remarkable," he said.

"What is?" John asked.

"You want this from me," Mycroft said and before John could protest, Mycroft kissed him on the lips and John tried to get away from him but Mycroft bit his lip forcing John to open his mouth and making Mycroft slip his tongue inside.

Mycroft was strong and John couldn't let go even if he wanted to. However, he heard a moan and he wasn't sure if that was him or Mycroft. A minute or two later, Mycroft stopped the kiss and was staring at him as Mycroft licked his lips and John was breathing heavily. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked angrily.

"You wanted it," Mycroft said calmly.

"What? I did not!" John protested.

"According to your left hand, you did," Mycroft said and before John could say anything, another beep came from his phone. John took out his phone and saw the text.

If inconvenient, come anyway - SH

"According to your left hand, you miss the war, John Watson. You also miss me," Mycroft said, "and you find my brother attractive," he added.

"That's a lie," John lied shaking his head.

Mycroft stared at him, "whatever pleases you, John," he said. "If I were you, I would fire your therapist," he said as Mycroft turns and begins to leave. There was another beep coming from John's phone and John took out his phone to read the text.

Could be dangerous -SH

"It's time to choose a side, Doctor Watson," Mycroft called out to John. John hated it that Mycroft was always right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all like the chapter! I'm itching to write a Bilbo/Thorin story, but I'm not sure what yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John has a new investigation; Sherlock thinks back about the talk he had with Mycroft.

Chapter 12 of Whom To Choose?

Pairings: Pre-slash John/Sherlock and may be John/Mycroft.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!

Ages: John (37), Mycroft (41), Sherlock (34).

Timeline: This chapter takes place right after the episode, "The Great Game."

\-----------------------

It took awhile for John to get used to living with Sherlock ever since he decided to move in with him. He was now used to the body parts that he finds in the refrigerator or the playing of the violin within 3am in the morning. That wasn't the best part living with Sherlock. The best part living with Sherlock was solving the crimes. He misses the war field, but what he sees with Sherlock during solving crimes, is the war field to him. The second best thing to him was that he does find Sherlock attractive and he was almost falling love with him. John scoffed, Mycroft really could see the future before him.

"The way that you're looking, it must be about my brother," a voice said startling John. John looked up from where he was looking at his laptop and saw Sherlock standing at the doorway with an amused expression.

"It's nothing really," John replied as he returned back to his typing as he was typing up the recent case that he and Sherlock solved.

Sherlock snorted as he sat down at his favorite chair that was facing the entrance way. "It couldn't be nothing, John. I'm assuming it must be something on what he said to you when he kidnapped you during our first meeting," he said.

"He told you, didn't he?" John asked.

"No, I observed you John," Sherlock said as he closed his eyes.

\------------------------

Two days later after John and Sherlock's first meeting...

"What is it that you want from me?" Sherlock asked with a sneer as he and Mycroft were staring at each other in 221B while John was out buying groceries.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't hurt John in any way," Mycroft replied.

"Why would I hurt him?" Sherlock asked annoyed.

"I don't want to loose him, Sherlock. Not after I neglected him because of my job," Mycroft explained.

"What about how you treated me when I was with mum and dad? You never came home anymore," Sherlock replied.

"I regret that too, Sherlock. You know how stressful is my position in the Government," Mycroft replied.

"'You regret it?' This is why we don't get along! You never came to see me except during the holidays. You're always on mum and dad's side. I always wanted to leave that hell hole and live here with you instead," Sherlock said.

"You don't mean that Sherlock. They supported you right through high school," Mycroft said.

"I hated high school. Everyone teased me whenever I walk into the hall or classroom. They teased me because of how I act on how I observe someone without knowing them," Sherlock said slowly.

"I never knew that," Mycroft replied.

"No you didn't because you were never around," Sherlock said.

\-------------------------

Present time...

"Are you busy tomorrow night, John?" Sherlock asked.

John frowned as he looked at his schedule book, "Oh, I have a date with Jill," he said as he closed his book.

"Jill? Whose Jill?" Sherlock asked surprised as he turned to look at John.

John sighed, "After my ex-girlfriend Sarah dumped me, I decided to ask Jill out who is a friend of Harry's," he explained.

"Does Mycroft know about this?" Sherlock asked without thinking.

"He probably does since he controls the CCTV," John replied without looking at him.

"Look John, I want you with me tomorrow night for a case. Lestrade called me today and I'm supposed to attend a Gala tomorrow night," Sherlock replied. "It's a Gala for an art show. Mycroft is hosting it since there are some best artists in his disposal and the money would go to charity," he added.

"Mycroft has the secret service with him. Why are we going?" John asked.

"There's going to be a burglary but an inside job. Mycroft thinks it's one of his people and Lestrade called me that someone stole an art painting in Albemarle Gallery," Sherlock explained.

"If it's one of Mycroft's people, why doesn't he arrest that guy now?" John asked.

"He wants proof before he could do it. That's why there's a Gala tomorrow night. All the best painters would be there along with the best paintings. Mycroft gave me money to bid on a popular painting to flush out the burglar," Sherlock explained.

"Wouldn't the burglar recognizes you since you are all over the news?" John asked.

"This one is apparently an idiot," Sherlock replied.

"It probably has to do with Moriarty," John murmurs as he remembers the first time being kidnapped by the man. Sherlock couldn't agree more with him.

The following night found John getting dressed up for the Gala as it was being hosted at Bijutsu Club that was near the Diogenes Club. John had frowned on that when he asked Sherlock about it last night.

"It wasn't long after you left for Afghanistan that my brother founded the Bijutsu Club after he went to Japan and saw some art works. It was there where he decided to open a club here in London featuring different painters," Sherlock had explained.

John was indeed nervous about tonight. How was he going to react when he sees Mycroft? John took a deep breath before leaving his room to go and see Sherlock who was sitting in the living room, waiting for him. John stepped dead in his tracks.

Sherlock was gorgeous to say the least. It seems that Sherlock was wearing an expensive suit with his purple collar shirt that he always wears. He was also wearing a purple neck tie to go along with it. John looked down on him and he cringed. What was he wearing? The red suit outfit that he wore during his and Mycroft's date when they watched Phantom of the Opera. John had another suit but that was only a suit for funerals and nothing special.

Sherlock smiled when he saw John, "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"What kind of suit are you wearing?" John asked.

"Armani," Sherlock said with a huff, "it was all Mycroft's doing," he explained. "We better get going," he said. John nodded and tonight would be a really fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next? I started a new story and I hope you guys would read that one as well!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entertainment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you are enjoying the story!

Chapter 13 of Whom To Choose?  
Pairing: Pre-slash John/Sherlock, John/Mycroft.  
Ages: John (37), Mycroft (41), Sherlock (34).  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! Sherlock belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

\----------

John stared at the sight before him. Wasn't this supposed to be an Art Gala? So why would there be people dancing around and waiters bringing wine for each guest if he/she wishes it. John looked back at Sherlock who was looking back at him.

"Did I forget to mention that there will also be dancing?" Sherlock asked smirking.

"You didn't mention any of this," John hissed as he walks beside Sherlock with a fake smile on his face. "I thought this was suppose to be an art auction or something?" He asked.

"Where's the fun in that without any entertainment?" Sherlock asked with a smile.

"So what am I doing here exactly?" John asked.

"To flush out the killer," Sherlock replied as John looked at him. "You will be observing each guest while you dance with Mycroft," Sherlock said.

"What? You can't be serious," John hissed.

"Look, I will be looking at the paintings and you will be observing each guest. I'm sure if the killer doesn't recognize me at all, he will definitely recognize you for your blog is the most popular one in the U.K.," Sherlock said with a huff.

"How do we catch him?" John asked.

"I'll take care of that. You go and observe the people. Here, instead of my bidding, you will be the one instead," Sherlock said giving John the envelope that he was holding in his suit.

"What? Why?" John asked shocked as he quickly hid the envelope away.

"Our killer could be also working with someone. I need you to look for that person. I also need you to bid on a popular painting, and you will be doing that. Mycroft knows which one so don't bid unless he'll tell you to," Sherlock explained.

"Why do I have to dance with Mycroft?" John complained as he saw Sherlock waving at someone and saw that it was Mycroft. John gulped as he saw him.

"You two were lovers, so I'm sure that the two of you can do this," Sherlock replied.

"John and Sherlock, it's so good to see you this evening," Mycroft said as the two men turned to look at him.

"Mycroft, you know what to do. I'm sure you and John could have a little reunion," Sherlock said as he quickly left before John could say anything.

"Um..." John mumbled as he was unsure of what to do and he fidgeted nervously where he was standing.

"The auction would be beginning soon, John. We have about thirty minutes until it does," Mycroft replied as he offers his arm to him. John raised an eyebrow at him. "It would be   
best if we start dancing," he said. John sighed as he allows Mycroft to escort him to the dance floor.

\-----------

Mycroft was the one leading while they danced. John didn't mind at all as he tries to observe each guest as they passed each one of them. It was hard, but since Mycroft was there with him, Mycroft was able to know which one.

John looked up at Mycroft when he was beginning to frown, "What is it?" He asked.

"The man standing beside the woman with the purple dress is working with the burglar. He keeps looking at you," Mycroft explained.

"So? That doesn't mean anything," John replied.

"I can see that the man is having an affair behind his wife's back. I'm assuming that his affair is with the burglar," Mycroft replied.

"That still doesn't explain the reason if he is the one," John said.

"Really John; look at the expensive suit he's wearing and the expensive jewelry that his wife is wearing. None of the people here have accessories like that except me. He's also licking his lips right now while he's watching us. That means he wants you, John," Mycroft whispered in his ear.

"How much is that diamond ring cost?" John whispered back. Mycroft whispered the answer to his ear and John choked on his saliva. "That cost much than the hairpin we got back!" John replied. Mycroft was about to answer back until there was a cough behind them and they stopped dancing.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I may dance with Dr. Watson for a while? Your blog is a very popular reader," the man said as it was the same man as John and Mycroft were both discussing just now.

"T-Thank you," John stammered with a smile.

"Where is your partner, Sherlock Holmes?" The man asked.

John blushed slightly at that and Mycroft saw it. "He's my flatmate, and he's not with me right now. I'm on a date with Mycroft," he lied.

"Oh? You two always seem inseparable," the man replied.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Mycroft asked even though he knew what it was.

"I work for you, Mr. Holmes. My name is James William, I'm with the secret service," he said.

"If John here doesn't mind dancing with you, I'm sure he would be happy too," Mycroft said nodding to John.

"Are you sure, Mycroft?" John asked.

"It's fine, I have to text Sherlock something anyway," Mycroft said with a smile and with that, he leaned down and kissed John on the cheek before leaving away.

\---------

We found our decoy -M

I see them. I'm standing on the balcony looking down below at them -SH

Jealous? -M

Why would I be? -SH

I have seen the way how you look at him, brother dear. John feels the same way -M

He's still smitten with you -SH

In some sort, yes -M

So he's not really into me at all -SH

Why don't we talk about this at some later date? Have you found the burglar? -M

I was following someone to the room where they keep all the paintings until the auction but I got side track when I saw John dancing with someone else -SH

Catch the thief before he gets away. I want him arrested tonight -M

Don't loose John out of your sight. Not even for one minute -SH

Go, the auction begins in fifteen minutes -M

Protect John at all cost -SH

With that final text, Sherlock looked down at John one last time before following the man again back to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up somewhere this week!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock gets more information on Moriarty.

Chapter 14 of Whom To Choose.

Pairings: none for this chapter.

Timeline: This investigation takes place right after "Hounds of Baskerville."

Ages: John (37), Sherlock (34), Mycroft (41).

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock. It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

\-------------

There was a real bidding war against John and James as soon as the auction began. Sherlock had lost the burglar due to the fact that he saw John and James dancing down below so it was up to John to bring up some sort of division to let Sherlock to have more time. James already bought one painting and John bid up his money; that first painting took about ten whole minutes until John received a signal from Mycroft that John should stop bidding and let James have it and to move onto the next painting he was going to bid. John was getting worried about why was Sherlock is taking so long?

When James began to bid on another popular painting, John decided to jump in. It had been almost an hour since he had last seen Sherlock. John was about to bid when there was a commotion coming from upstairs. The auctioneer stopped the bidding as everyone looked up to see what was going on.

"Let me go, you freak!" A voice snarled loudly.

John knew that was his clue to go and help Sherlock, but he looked back at James who was moving silently away from the crowd of bidders. However sensing that someone was staring back at him, James turned around and saw that it was John who was looking right back at him. Knowing that he was caught, James began to move through the crowd, pushing everyone as he goes by.

"Stop him!" John's voice called out to the crowd but no one moved as the onlookers were bewildered about what was going on. As soon as John's voice was heard through the crowd, James decided to run and John sped up with him. John followed him throughout the building until James stupidly tripped over a rug and John was right on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"I didn't do anything!" James protested.

"Then why'd you run?" John asked as he held both of James wrist tightly in his hands. He saw Mycroft coming to him in a hurry. "Where's Sherlock?" He asked.

"He's with the burglar right now who happens to be an American, Eric Brisling, who happens to be my second right-hand man," Mycroft explained in disappointment.

"Are the police coming?" John asked.

"DI Lestrade should be here in five minutes," Mycroft said nodding.

"Let me go, I didn't do anything! I have two kids!" James explained.

"I know all about you, Mr. Williams. You have no kids. You recently just got married to your wife and now your having an affair with Mr. Brisling. Since Mr. Brisling is my second right-hand man, the motive would be that the two of you wanted to kill me so that Mr. Brisling could become the next one in line when I'm gone. That was your motive, wasn't it? Stealing the paintings, it wasn't. Who put you up to this?" Mycroft asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," James replied with a snarl.

"Even if you could get to me, you have to get passed Anthea and she took karate and is a black belt," Mycroft explained.

"The police will uncover your records, James. Why don't you tell us the truth before they do?" John asked.

James was silent before he was speaking again. "James Moriarty was the one who put us in this position. We didn't want any of this. Eric had been always jealous due to the position that Mr. Holmes have. Our motive was to kill Mr. Holmes here and to kidnap Anthea along the way. It was one day when Eric met James Moriarty, everything changes. Moriarty wanted the paintings but he wanted Eric to steal one. If we both succeed, Moriarty would have made us both rich and to get Mr. Holmes here out of the way," James explained.

"How did you meet Moriarty?" Mycroft asked.

"I think it was in a gay club," James replied.

John groaned, he had an inkling feeling that he and Sherlock would be investigating this gay club to get any information about Moriarty.

"When did you last see him?" Mycroft asked.

"At a restaurant called Angelo's not nearly two days ago," James replied making John's eyes go wide.

"Two days ago? We were just coming back from our investigation in Baskerville," John said surprised.

"I have Angelo's in surveillance. I would have been notified if Moriarty was seen in that area," Mycroft said.

"I'm sorry to say this, Mr. Holmes, but you have spies also in your surveillance team," James said.

Mycroft was about to say something else but he was interrupted by the voice of Sherlock. "John, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," John replied as he got off of James and Lestrade cuffed him.

"What should we do about the auction? Should we let it continue or disband it for the night?" Lestrade asked.

"Disband it for the night and we will continue tomorrow night," Mycroft replied.

"I do need all three of you down in the station to tell me what happened here," Lestrade said.

"I believe this could wait. I have more important matters to discuss with my secretary and to Sherlock and John here," Mycroft said.

"Of course," Lestrade said nodding and he took James away.

"Did your guy speak?" Sherlock asked.

"Now isn't the time to speak here, Sherlock. We must continue this back at 221B," Mycroft said as he took out his phone and began texting Anthea.

"It must have been something bad," Sherlock said looking both at Mycroft and John. John inkling knew that Sherlock was trying to deduce both of them. "It has to do with Moriarty," he said.

"Yes, but don't say any more Sherlock because there could be spies around us here," John said nervously.

"Mycroft may be the British Government but mostly everyone hates him," Sherlock said amused and John glared at him.

"Anthea is waiting outside, we should get going," Mycroft replied as he put his phone away.

"What a wonderful evening this was," John muttered and Sherlock didn't say anything.

"Do we know this gay club?" Sherlock asked.

John swore as the group was in the car heading towards to Baker Street. "We forgot to ask the name," he said.

"It's the club that you used to go to, Sherlock. It's not even ten minutes away from the flat," Mycroft said.

"You know the club?" John asked both Mycroft and Sherlock.

"I deduced it from him," Mycroft replied.

"I used to go to that club right after I left my parents' home but I wasn't living in our flat yet," Sherlock explained.

"So we have to investigate this and Angelo's," John said.

"Angelo? Why would we investigate Angelo?" Sherlock asked surprised.

"Moriarty was there too," John replied.

Sherlock shook his head, "Angelo would have told me right away. He would not side with the enemy of mine," he said.

"Yea, well, he eventually did," John said.

"Whatever we do, it has to be quick because Moriarty is on the move," Mycroft said.

"He can't be that far. He must be somewhere near our flat," John said.

"That's risky, John. Mr. Holmes has that area under surveillance. Moriarty would have been caught right away," Anthea replied.

"Not unless there's a spy or Moriarty is in disguise," John said worried.

"It must be both, John. Remember when we first met Moriarty? He was being Molly's boyfriend and we didn't know it was him," Sherlock said.

"Now we have to be extra careful nowadays. Moriarty could be living right next door to us," John said and he didn't like the thought one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soon. Anyone just heard? Benedict Cumberbatch lost in the NTA award.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set to motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, don't be too surprised if the characters are OOC. I apologize for any grammar issues in this chapter. I'm writing another story so that's why this story has slower updates.

Title: Whom To Choose?

Pairings: None.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!

Ages: John (37), Sherlock (34), Mycroft (41).

\----------------

After finding out that Moriarty had been at the gay club or Angelo's, Sherlock and John had put their plans into motion. The two of them were going out clubbing tonight but not after a pit stopped in Angelo's. Sherlock was getting dressed in his room for the night when he thought about his conversation with Mycroft.

"He wants both of us, Sherlock," Mycroft said as he and Sherlock was standing beside the car as Anthea was inside the car while John went inside the flat leaving Sherlock alone to speak to Mycroft.

"He's smitten with you, Mycroft. He doesn't want me," Sherlock said shaking his head.

"I know we have a history between us that's bad, Sherlock. If we can put that all behind us, we can make this work," Mycroft said.

"He wants you, Mycroft. You were his first," Sherlock said unhappily.

"That may be, but that was over ten years ago. If you make your move to him when the two of you are investigating that gay club, he can be yours that night," Mycroft said.

"Will you be watching us?" Sherlock asked.

"The CCTV camera's could only be planted in a few places, Sherlock. I can't follow you around in the club that night," Mycroft said.

"I just wanted to make sure," Sherlock replied as he thought about what he should do to get John to be with him.

"Before you go, Sherlock, if John chooses to be with the both of us..." Mycroft began.

"Look, you taught me to kiss way before John came into the picture. If it involves being us as a threesome, I wouldn't mind. However, this is John we are talking about. I won't force him into anything unless he is sure that he made his decision," Sherlock said.

"That's all I care Sherlock," Mycroft replied.

There was a knock on his bedroom door making Sherlock jump slightly as he came back to the present time. "Sherlock, are you quite done in there? Angelo is waiting for us," John's voice said from outside the door.

"I'll be right there," Sherlock replied as he finished tying his shoes. Tonight, he's hoping to get John Watson to be with him.

\---------------

"Of course I know that bloke. He was here at my restaurant with another handsome bloke. It was two days ago, about," Angelo said as he sat at a table with John and Sherlock as  
John showed him a picture of James Williams.

"Was he with him?" Sherlock asked as he took out another photo that was James Moriarty.

"He's very familiar, but that bloke who was with that couple," Angelo began as he gestured to the James Williams picture, "his hair wasn't black. It was blonde," he explained.

"So James was in here with this man?" John asked as he gestured to another photo and this time it was Eric Brisling.

Angelo nodded, "He had an American accent. It was strange as this spot isn't a tourist place. I thought he was a newcomer here or something," he said.

"What were they talking about?" Sherlock asked.

"Look, I don't eavesdrop on my customers, Sherlock; but that man was talking very loud," Angelo said as he pointed to Moriarty's picture. "I overheard him saying a few words like  
221B and both of your names," Angelo replied.

"So what now?" John asked as he looked at Sherlock.

"Moriarty must be around here somewhere," Sherlock said worriedly as his eyes roamed the restaurant looking at each customer and waiters. "Listen Angelo, if this man comes in here, you notify me right away. Try to keep him here long enough until I get here," Sherlock said.

"Of course," Angelo said nodding as he stood up, "now, it's already dinner time, here are the menus and anything you order is on the house still," Angelo said with a smile.

"We don't have time for this, Angelo," Sherlock said giving him an apologetic look, "we have to get to the club," he said.

"Oh, come now, Sherlock! You can't starve your date now, can you?" Angelo asked with a wink.

"Wait, hold on. I'm not his date!" John protested with a slight blush on his face.

"Very well," Sherlock said nodding as he looked at John, "Order whatever you want. I'm not having anything," he said giving back the menu.

"But what about...?" John began but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the look that Sherlock was giving him, he sighed as he gave his orders to Angelo and gave back the  
menu. "I thought we had plans?" John asked as soon as Angelo was gone.

"We do, but I don't want to disappoint Angelo. Besides, now that we know that Moriarty is here somewhere, he might come in tonight," Sherlock replied and John doubted that was highly unlikely.

Two hours later found John walking along side Sherlock as they were approaching the entrance line to the gay club. "Sherlock, shouldn't we get in line?" John asked as he saw that Sherlock had passed the entrance line.

"Don't need to," Sherlock replied and John went after him.

"Sherlock! What are you doing here?" A man asked that looked liked a bouncer.

"It's good to see you, Johnathan," Sherlock said with a smile.

Johnathan wrinkled his nose, "how many times do I have to tell you, call me 'John,'" Johnathan said.

"What a coincidence," John said making the two men looked at him.

Sherlock smirked, "Johnathan, meet my friend, John Watson," he introduced.

"'Friend?'" Johnathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, colleague," John quickly said as he shook Johnathan's hand.

"So, what are you doing here, Sherlock? By the way, your date is very gorgeous," Johnathan said as he winked at John who blushed.

"I'm not his date," John muttered even though that was untrue for the night.

"My lover and I want to get into the club," Sherlock said.

"Of course, of course. Anything for you, Sherlock. After all, you saved me during that trial," Johnathan replied.

John raised an eyebrow at that statement as he looks at Sherlock for an explanation. "Thank you Johnathan. Don't get into trouble," Sherlock said with a smile as he gestures John to follow him inside the club.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"Let's go to the bar and I'll tell you what will be happening," Sherlock said and the two men went to the bar and John had an inkling feeling that he would be drinking tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is some intimacy's between Sherlock and Mycroft before Mycroft met John. However, it's not too graphic. Remember, they are 7-years apart and Mycroft met John when he was 22. Also remember that this is a Holmcest story as well. See the buttons below? Kudos, bookmark, or review please!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The welcoming of a new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Another new month and my birthday month! Hope this chapter isn't OOC. All mistakes are my own. If you see a mistake, please let me know besides grammar.

Chapter 16 of Whom To Choose?  
Pairings: Pre-slash John/Sherlock.  
Ages: John (37), Mycroft (41), Sherlock (34).  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!

\---------------

Twenty-two years ago...

"How do you kiss someone, Mycroft?" A 12-year-old Sherlock Holmes asked as he looked up at his older brother who was reading a book on the couch and Sherlock was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.

"W-what?" Mycroft asked stuttered as he almost dropped his book and he looked down at his little brother who was staring up at him.

"I know the concept of it, but I've never seen seen anyone done it before. I heard some kids at school talking about it," Sherlock explained.

"I think this should be a conversation for later on," Mycroft said nervously as he really wished that mum and dad would hurry up and come home wherever they had gone for the night.

"Can't you show me?" Sherlock asked as Mycroft saw the pleading look on his eyes.

This was wrong, really wrong. It was taboo to kiss your own sibling and if anyone finds out especially since Mycroft is now a sophomore at the university and has just begun working for the government, he really didn't think it was a good idea. "Don't you have some studying to do?" Mycroft asked as he tries to change the subject.

Sherlock pouted, "You're avoiding the question, My!" He exclaimed.

Mycroft frowned at the answer, he hadn't heard that nickname unless Sherlock was really upset about something. This was one of them. "Sherlock, if I do this, promise me you won't tell anyone," he said and Sherlock nodded too eagerly as Mycroft leaned down and kissed Sherlock on the lips.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes until Mycroft broke it off and was now staring at a wide-eyed Sherlock. Mycroft was worried that he may have ruined his and Sherlock's sibling relationship by initiating it, but the answer he received was different. "That was a kiss? How about showing me what's sex?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft exclaimed mortified.

"What? I don't mind, Mycroft. What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"It's nothing, just go back to your brooding," Mycroft replied quickly and he went back to his reading as he tries to ignore Sherlock.

Unfortunately for Sherlock, he found out later what sex was and he wanted to try it out with Mycroft. Sherlock didn't trust anyone except his own brother and he wanted to know what was everyone talking about. Sherlock didn't initiate the sex until years later, when he met John Watson.

\-------------

Present time...

"What? You want me to do what?" John hissed at Sherlock once they were sitting down at the bar stools.

"I want you to ask questions to the bartender," Sherlock said as he orders John an Alabama Slammer and nothing for him. John raised an eyebrow, "you could hold your liquor, John. You know I don't drink. Besides, I'm going to the dance floor and dance and maybe ask some questions," Sherlock said and once John's drink arrived, Sherlock was already out turning to the dance floor before John could say anything.

John sipped the drink and surprisingly, it was good. "It's good, isn't it?" A voice asked as John turned around and saw a man in his forties asking. John nodded in agreement as he sipped again, "you must be new here," he said with a smile.

"How'd you know?" John asked to set his drink aside.

"I'm a regular. I own the establishment. Plus I read your blog, Dr. Watson. Was that your lover, Sherlock Holmes?" The man asked.

John shook his head, "Sherlock and I are just flatmates. I wish we were more though," John half-lied.

"Your flatmate is not bad looking," the man said gesturing to Sherlock as John turned and he saw that Sherlock was dancing with another man who seems his age.

"So, you own the establishment? You don't look like you do," John said as he returned to looking at the man.

The man laughed, "I'm off duty. I normally wear a suit to the office. By the way, my name is Johnson Thomas," the man said.

"John Watson," John replied as the two men shook hands and John took another sip of his drink. "It's a nice establishment," he admired.

"Thanks, I owe another a bar in Cardiff," Johnson said with a smile.

"So, you have a lover?" John asked.

Johnson shook his head, "I have an ex-lover and we split up about a month ago," he said.

"Oh," John said nodding as he remembers what he was suppose to do. "Do you know someone by the last name Moriarty?" He asked.

"Jim Moriarty, yes, he's one of my top customers. He came here every day before, but lately, I haven't seen him," Johnson said with a frown.

"When was the last time you saw him?" John asked.

"Look Johnny, I know Moriarty is Sherlock's nemesis and if I had known, well...I'm a fan of your blog, but his my top customer, so..." Johnson said with a shrug.

"I understand," John said nodding, "who else was he associates with?" He asked.

"Why not ask Pete? Hey Pete, come here for a sec!" Johnson called out to the bartender.

\---------------

An hour later when Sherlock returns from his dancing who was all sweaty, he found John laughing hard with the bartender and the owner of the establishment as Sherlock have deduced it. "Having fun here?" Sherlock asked with a small smile.

"Sherlock, I was just telling them our adventure with Moriarty," John said but his words were slurry.

Sherlock looked over to where his drinks were, "three drinks in one hour and one of them is a strong vodka. We better get you home," Sherlock said.

"Already? I was just having fun here with Johnson!" John exclaimed gesturing to the man sitting in front of him.

"Yes well, we could come back tomorrow night to continue our investigation," Sherlock said as he took out his phone and texted Mycroft.

John's not sober. If you want him, now's the time -SH

"Are you texting my ex-lover? I want you to know Sherlock, I want the both of you," John said making Pete and Johnson snigger.

He wants us both -SH

Sherlock added another text to Mycroft before he heard a ping.

I'm at the flat already. Bring him carefully -MH

Sherlock sighed, "Look John, are you sober enough to walk?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" John exclaimed slurry as he tries to get up but he stumbles forward but Sherlock caught him. "Thank you," John mumbles and he leans up and kissed Sherlock on the lips as Sherlock could taste the alcoholic beverage on John's lip.

To Sherlock's advantage, Sherlock kissed back as he bit John's lip making him gasp and thus thrusting his tongue inside. The two kissed for dominance and Sherlock could hear the wolf-whistling coming from Pete and Johnson. It was Sherlock who broke off the kiss and he stares down at John who was looking back at him. "Your not drunk, are you?" Sherlock asked.

John sniggered, "Nope. The other two drinks belong to Pete and Johnson," he said with a smile.

"John's a very good actor. He could manage fake tears," Johnson said impressed.

"What was that alcoholic taste that I tasted on your lips?" Sherlock asked.

"I did drink a little vodka, but not that much. I wanted to kiss you for a long time now, Sherlock. And yes, I do feel something for Mycroft also, but I want the both of you," John admitted.

"Let's go home," Sherlock replied and John nodded with a smile as he waved good-bye to Pete and Johnson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to read the finish story, I have an account on fanfiction.net. My penname is SeverusPotterSnape. See the buttons below? Please review and kudos! Or bookmark!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is both with Sherlock & Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the part that you've all been waiting for! A threesome is what everyone wanted and you got it! Is it the start of a new relationship, or not? This story is coming to a close! However, I might do two extra bonus chapters on what would happen if John has chosen Mycroft or Sherlock. I'm not sure, but I might.

Chapter 17 of Whom To Choose?

Pairing: John/Sherlock/Mycroft.

Ages: John (37), Mycroft (41), Sherlock (34).

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! Sherlock belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

\------------

It was an intense night as both Holmes brothers were all over John the instant they had entered Sherlock's bedroom. It was Sherlock who tugged down his pants and underwear as he begins performing fellatio with him while Mycroft scrambles to get his shirt out of the way and began to suck on his neck leaving a kiss here and there as well as pinching and tweaking his nipples. John didn't have this much pleasure since he had sex with Mycroft and that was almost twenty years ago, about. During the night, John was able to see Mycroft penetrating Sherlock and vice-versa while John toys with Sherlock and Mycroft.

The same goes for Sherlock and Mycroft as each of them took turn penetrating John but it was Sherlock who penetrated him first as it was their first time together. Surprisingly, Mycroft brought some of the toys that he and John used to play with before. John was either handcuffed to the bed, had a cock ring or even blindfolded. John was surprised that he had orgasm three times during their intense love making. In the end, their lovemaking was done as it was late early morning by the time they had gone to bed.

\------------

The following morning found John waking up beside Sherlock and an empty left side except for a note that was left behind on the pillow. John immediately knew it was from Mycroft as he slowly got it (he didn't want to wake Sherlock) and open the note to read it.

Dear John & Sherlock,

I must leave for the office this early morning. Something came up that I must attend to it immediately. Knowing Sherlock, you will be the first one reading this, John. I will come by tonight when I have the free time. Mike Stamford wants to meet you for lunch, John. I will see the both of you later.

-MH

John frowned as he got his phone from the bedside table and looked at the missed text messages that he saw. There was indeed one from Mike.

Hey John! I'm off today and I want to have lunch with you. Let's meet at Angelo's at noon. If I don't hear from you by 11:30am, you aren't coming. So, text me back once you can! -Mike

John looked at the time and swore, it read 11:35am. John immediately texted Mike back saying that he would love to meet with him and he got a text back from Mike saying it was okay. Quietly as he could, John got up from the bed and he dressed before meeting Mike down at Angelo's.

\-----------

Once he reached Angelo's, he was greeted by none other than Angelo himself and joined Mike who was sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Where's Sherlock?" Angelo asked looking between John and Mike.

"Don't worry Angelo, I'm not cheating on Sherlock with Mike. We are old buddies from our Uni days," John explained. He watched Mike's reaction but all he did was smile politely as he thought John was teasing about Sherlock.

"Well, anyone associated with Sherlock, they eat for free," Angelo said with a smile as he gave them menus.

"You don't have to, Angelo," John quickly said.

"Oh but I insist. I'm getting by fine anyway, so enjoy yourself. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on your order. What would you like to drink?" Angelo asked and the two men answered water and Angelo left to get them.

"So, what's new with you? We spoke during texting, but we hadn't seen each other since you came back from Afghanistan," Mike said. "I even heard about that art gallery incident that you and Sherlock solved while watching the news. It was hosted by Mycroft, wasn't it?" Mike asked worriedly.

"Yea, solving crimes with Sherlock made a difference for me," John said slowly.

"I say! At least you don't have that limp anymore," Mike said with a smile.

"I still see Ella sometimes, but not on a regular basis," John replied.

"You even know who is the head of the government! Your life is better than mine, John. First you dated Mycroft, and now your solving crimes," Mike said.

"How can my life be better?" John asked and before Mike could say anything, Angelo came back with their waters and both he and Mike ordered their entrees and Angelo left to go and place it.

"I broke up with three girlfriends, John. I'll bet you found another boyfriend since you came back," Mike said.

"Well, actually, I'm sleeping with both Mycroft and Sherlock," John said calmly.

"You see, right..." Mike began but stopped as he realized what John said. "What?!"

John was relieved that there isn't that much patrons in the restaurant right now. "Calm down Mike, it's not that bad as you think it is," he said.

"This is a surprise from me, John. When did this happen?" Mike asked.

John fidgeted, "It all happened yesterday when Sherlock and I were investigating that gay bar that's in the other street from here. It was the adrenaline of us is in the bar," John explained.

"What about Mycroft? How did he come into the picture?" Mike asked.

"Sherlock is texting him thinking that I was drunk, but apparently I wasn't as I fooled him," John said with a smirk.

"Sherlock Holmes was toyed with? Wow," Mike said impressed.

"It was nothing," John said.

"So is that why you were late coming here? You were with them?" Mike asked.

"We were at it all night, Mike," John said sniggering as he saw Mike's face.

"Too much information, John!" Mike exclaimed as John laughed. Mike looked at him seriously, "but aren't they brothers? Isn't it taboo here?" Mike asked to make a face.

"Look Mike, if you don't want to be near me because of this, I understand. However, my love for them is not going to change. I'm not giving them up," John said confidently.

"Whoa John, I didn't say anything like that. I just want to make sure if it's alright with you? Are you going to tell Harry? What about the public? If they find out about this, Mycroft could be in big trouble," Mike said.

"I...I'm not sure about Harry," John said slowly. "I mean, my relationship with Sherlock is new and I just rekindled my relationship with Mycroft. So I'm not sure what the next step for us," he said.

"I just want you to be careful, John. I don't want to lose you as a friend," Mike said.

"You won't," John replied and he promised himself that he would always be friends with Mike no matter what the circumstances may be.

\------------

Once returning to the flat later on, he found Sherlock playing his violin as he enters the living room. "New case?" John asked as he saw the files on the table.

"Mycroft's assistant came by and dropped them off," Sherlock said without stopping as John sat down and pick up the files.

"Some jewelry's are missing at a high-end jewelry shop near the government building," John said slowly.

"Mycroft thinks it's Moriarty's doing," Sherlock said.

"What? How is that possible?" John asked looking at him.

"I'm not sure, but during the night, some surveillance was cut off. Lestrade is trailing it now in his office," Sherlock said.

"So, what are we doing here?" John asked.

Just then, there was a phone ringing nearby and it was Sherlock's cell phone. "Sherlock Holmes," he answered as John rolled his eyes. "I understand, we will be right there," he said and he ended the call as he looks at John. "We are being summoned," he said as he quickly put on his coat.

"Is it Moriarty?" John asked.

"They found and caught him," Sherlock replied and John hurried to get his phone as the two men left their flat to go to the station.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last and final chapter! However there are two more special chapters to come! So it's not finished yet! Just in time to put the chapter in for my 25th birthday! It's still Feb. 12th in my place! If you see any mistakes, please let me know besides grammar. Thanks!

Chapter 18 of Whom To Choose.  
Pairings: Johncroft, Johnlock.  
Timeline: This chapter takes place 5 months after Sherlock's death.  
Ages: John (37), Sherlock (34), Mycroft (41).  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock. It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

\-----------

John Watson's life has turned upside down and back again ever since he met the Holmes brothers. First it was Mycroft, then it was Sherlock. Then he enters a relationship with Mycroft, breaks it off and began a new one with Sherlock that leads him to a threesome. For John Watson's life, it was like, a game of "whom to choose?" Actually, it was exactly like that but he stayed quiet about it.

It's been exactly five months since the death of Sherlock Holmes. Five long months and he was still living in 221B Baker Street. Mycroft was paying the other half while he was paying his share. He hadn't spoken to his other lover since the day he found out that it was he who told Moriarty about Sherlock's childhood life.

5 months ago...

"You sold him out, Mycroft! How can you do that to our lover?" John asked angrily as he was yelling at Mycroft in the Diogenes Club as the door to his office was closed and Mycroft was sitting behind his desk while John was standing up, seething.

"I didn't have a choice, John," Mycroft said apologetically.

"This is Moriarty we are talking about! Sherlock and I have no place to go now! Everyone thinks Sherlock's a flawed even though we both know he isn't! How can we stop Moriarty since it was your own doing?" John asked.

"I honestly don't know John," Mycroft said.

"I'm ashamed to be called your lover, Mycroft. I was thinking about talking to you soon about coming out to the public that I was both with you and Sherlock, but now, I don't think that's the right time," John said angrily.

Mycroft was silent for a moment before he was speaking again, "He had evidence of us, John. He has evidence of me, you and Sherlock kissing in alley one night, remember?" He asked.

John blushed as he remembers that night as it was the night where Mycroft led Sherlock and John both to a club and it was a club for BDSM. After the club, Sherlock couldn't make it all the way home as he had pushed John against the alley wall and kissed him senseless as Mycroft followed through and John was dominated by both of them. John performed fellatio on Sherlock as Mycroft teased Sherlock from behind. "So in exchange for the evidence, you told Sherlock's story," John said unhappily.

"I'm sorry John. I wish we had never met him and this could all go away," Mycroft said slowly.

"So what should we do? How can we make everyone know that Richard Brooks is Moriarty? How can we bring Sherlock home to life?" John asked.

"I wish I could have an answer for you, John," Mycroft said.

"Yea well, you aren't really helpful, Mycroft," John said angrily as he turned his back and began leaving the office.

"Tell my brother that I'm sorry. I still love him, John," Mycroft said and he heard a snort coming from John and he saw he shook his head without even turning to look back at him   
as John left the office.

That was over five months ago, and before John found out about Mycroft's socialization with Moriarty, he remembers his last sexual activity with him. Right when he was getting cash from the bank, Mycroft had kidnapped him. John wasn't aware of the rules of the Diogenes Club as two man kidnaps him again, but he was brought to Mycroft's office.  
It was there when he saw how tensed Mycroft is and John had kept frowning on why Mycroft keeps apologizing to him and to keep an eye out for Sherlock. John thought it was the stress of work that was having on Mycroft, so while Mycroft was sitting in his chair behind the desk, John went around it and sat on his knees. John and Mycroft stares at one another and neither men says anything. It was John who opened Mycroft's pants up and began performing fellatio on him. It was John who made Mycroft moan out pleasure but it was Mycroft who stopped him before he came.

Instead of finishing the job, Mycroft wanted to penetrate him. So John eagerly took off his pants and he braced for impact as he holds onto the desk as Mycroft easily enters into him without any difficulty. It was rough and Mycroft's thrusts were hard as John was so loud in moaning that he was sure that the outside occupants could hear them. John didn't realize at that time it would be their last sexual activity together for quite some time.

John sighed as he turns on the telly. He wasn't working any more at the clinic and whatever cash that he has left over, it was paying for rent. He had refused help from Mycroft ever since the death of Sherlock. John wasn't paying any attention to the telly at all. He was thinking about his last sexual activity with Sherlock and that was right before he got a text from Moriarty.

After the press conference, Sherlock wanted to show John a good time and so, when John was out in the clinic, Sherlock made sure that the flat was clean before he comes home. He also made sure that Mrs. Hudson was out for the night and he also made sure that there was champagne and he had made dinner for the two of them since Mycroft was busy with the government once again. Although Sherlock texted Mycroft, Mycroft had sent flowers and chocolates for John as an apology note and that he would make up for it.

When John came home that night, he was swept up by Sherlock who kissed him passionately and John was in awe about the dinner arrangements. He was also pleased with the flowers and chocolates as he texted Mycroft his thanks. The two had a fabulous dinner together and that night they had made passionate lovemaking with John riding on Sherlock as he makes the both of them moan and groan at the same time.

John has to move on with his life. He can't stay here any more in London. When both of his parents were alive and when he was young, the whole entire family had gone to California for a month during the summer. They went long driving starting from California all the way to the East Cost. He didn't see all the states, but it was a fun time. It was too much memory here in London. He may be almost forty-years-old, but it was never too late to start a new life somewhere. With the degree that he has, he was sure he was able to get a job in a hospital somewhere in California.

John finally made up his mind. He got up from his chair but he didn't turn off the telly. He took out his laptop and he sat on the desk that he usually shares with Sherlock. He went online and he began searching airline tickets from Heathrow to California. He looked for the ticket that he needed and sure enough, there was a ticket he found that was one week from today and he quickly purchased it. If he waited any longer, he might change his mind or something. He printed the receipt and he was now staring at it. He was sure that he would have an unwelcome reaction from Mycroft, Harry and Mike.

\----------

The next day found John staring at Mycroft in his office in the government building. It was a private meeting and Mycroft had the hour booked due to John's request. John just told Mycroft that he was moving to California within a week's time and he was sure by Mycroft's silence he was indeed shocked. Five minutes passed and the two men were in silence mode until it was Mycroft who broke the silence.

"John, you can't leave. You have a life here," Mycroft said.

"I want to start a new life somewhere, Mycroft. This isn't the place," John replied.

"What about our relationship?" Mycroft asked even though he knew the answer already.

"It ended when you sold out Sherlock. I can't stay here any more, Mycroft. Too many memories of you and Sherlock. I have to go somewhere far," John said.

"But why California? Why not like Germany or New Zealand?" Mycroft asked.

"I have my reasons, Mycroft. I'm sorry you can't understand this," John said.

Mycroft sighed as he looked at his ex-lover again, "John, are you sure about this? Don't you think you're rushing too fast? I can't protect you if you're so far away," he said.

"Like I said before Mycroft; I don't need protecting. This is the second time you broke my heart. I don't need a third time," John said.

How was he going to explain to John that Sherlock was out there alive still? He just couldn't do it. It would spoil everything. "Let me see your hand, John," Mycroft said calmly. John knew what he was talking about so he gave his left hand to Mycroft to inspect it. Mycroft smiled as he looked at it. "Everything would be fine, John. At least let me give you a ride to the airport," he said. John nodded as he didn't want to pay for a taxi as it would cost him too much.

\----------

The week had passed and John found himself riding along side Mycroft and Harry as the group were heading to the airport. However, John had requested to stop by the cemetery as he wanted to say his last goodbye to Sherlock. He won't be coming back there anymore and so, it was now better than nothing. During the ride, he saw that Mycroft was texting to someone. He thought it might be Anthea and so, he didn't ask. The reaction that he got from Harry about him leaving, earned him a slap in the face. John had made sure that she was looked after by Mycroft when he leaves. Harry had cried a full hour or so until she stopped and hugged her baby brother. Harry understood why John was doing this and John had promised that he would mail her some treats during the holidays.

When John told Mike about him leaving for California, Mike's reaction was like Mycroft. It was silent until Mike asked about why he was doing it and so on. He understands that London was not his place any more as too much memory was with him about Sherlock and Mycroft. John was indeed happy with the both of them, but it was thanks to Moriarty who had ruined everything. John couldn't trust Mycroft now and with Sherlock gone, he had no one. It was thanks to Mike that he had gotten a flat down in Riverside, California. Mike's cousin lives there and she was able to get John a deal on a one-bedroom apartment. The apartment building was also near a hospital called Arrowhead Regional Medical Center. John was sure that he could land a job there. It was going to be perfect.

"John, we are here at the cemetery," Mycroft's voice said snapping John's mind back into reality.

"Thanks, I won't be long," John said as he steps out of the car.

"Take your time," Mycroft said looking at him as Harry nodded in agreement. John closed the door slowly and he went to the familiar grave of Sherlock's that he knew so well that he could walk the path at night.

He looked down at the headstone before him and he saw Sherlock's name in big, bold letters. He felt tears coming out of his eyes as he wiped them away and he began talking.  
"Hello Sherlock, it's me. I know I visited you two weeks ago and I did promise myself that I would visit you every month, but this time it's different. I don't know how to say this, but I'm moving to California. Why? My whole entire life has been turned upside down right now. I can't trust Mycroft. He's not my lover any more and I feel so alone now. I don't want to move in with Harry in our parents' place because that fills so much memory also. I want a new life, Sherlock. I know that if you were still alive, you would try and stop me. But if you were alive, I would not be doing this and that you, Mycroft and I would still be together," John said as his voice cracked and he knew that he was beginning to cry again.

"I miss you baby. Just last week, I was thinking about our last sexual activity together. I wish you were here with me and that I could feel your arms around my waist as you hold me, protectively. Now I just feel so insecure again. Just like my first breakup with Mycroft," John said slowly. He looked up at the headstone and he touched the top with his fingers, "wherever you are, Sherlock. I hope you can forgive me for doing this. I hope that there is a miracle out there that you are still alive and safe," John said and he wiped his eyes and he looked down at the headstone one more time before turning around and heading to the car that was park that was waiting for him to take him to the airport where his new life would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to put italics within the story? I tried putting italics, but it's not showing or I don't know how. There should be italics but there isn't. Please let me know! See the buttons below? Please press either kudos, bookmark or review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the alternative ending that I wanted to do before. Tell me which ending did you liked better! This is shorter than the other ending. Hope you guys don't mind the grammar mistakes. I'm not using my laptop, I'm using someone's computer so it doesn't have the Ginger App on it. If there's any mistakes on it, please let me know! Besides grammar. Hope this isn't OOC!

Chapter 19 of Whom To Choose.

Pairings: Johncroft, Johnlock.

Timeline: This chapter takes place 5 months after Sherlock's death.

Ages: John (37), Sherlock (34), Mycroft (41).

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock. It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

\---------  
John Watson's life has turned upside down and back again ever since he met the Holmes brothers. First it was Mycroft, then it was Sherlock. Then he enters a relationship with Mycroft, breaks it off and began a new one with Sherlock that leads him to a threesome. For John Watson's life, it was like, a game of "whom to choose?" Actually, it was exactly like that but he stayed quiet about it.

It's been exactly five months since the death of Sherlock Holmes. Five long months and he was still living in 221B Baker Street. Mycroft was paying the other half while he was paying his share. He hadn't spoken to his other lover since the day he found out that it was he who told Moriarty about Sherlock's childhood life.

5 months ago...

"You sold him out, Mycroft! How can you do that to our lover?" John asked angrily as he was yelling at Mycroft in the Diogenes Club as the door to his office was closed and Mycroft was sitting behind his desk while John was standing up, seething.

"I didn't have a choice, John," Mycroft said apologetically.

"This is Moriarty we are talking about! Sherlock and I have no place to go now! Everyone thinks Sherlock's a flawed even though we both know he isn't! How can we stop Moriarty since it was your own doing?" John asked.

"I honestly don't know John," Mycroft said.

"I'm ashamed to be called your lover, Mycroft. I was thinking about talking to you soon about coming out to the public that I was both with you and Sherlock, but now, I don't think that's the right time," John said angrily.

Mycroft was silent for a moment before he was speaking again, "He had evidence of us, John. He has evidence of me, you and Sherlock kissing in alley one night, remember?" He asked.

John blushed as he remembers that night as it was the night where Mycroft led Sherlock and John both to a club and it was a club for BDSM. After the club, Sherlock couldn't make it all the way home as he had pushed John against the alley wall and kissed him senseless as Mycroft followed through and John was dominated by both of them. John performed fellatio on Sherlock as Mycroft teased Sherlock from behind. "So in exchange for the evidence, you told Sherlock's story," John said unhappily.

"I'm sorry John. I wish we had never met him and this could all go away," Mycroft said slowly.

"So what should we do? How can we make everyone know that Richard Brooks is Moriarty? How can we bring Sherlock home to life?" John asked.

"I wish I could have an answer for you, John," Mycroft said.

"Yea well, you aren't really helpful, Mycroft," John said angrily as he turned his back and began leaving the office.

"Tell my brother that I'm sorry. I still love him, John," Mycroft said and he heard a snort coming from John and he saw him shook his head without even turning to look back at him as John left the office.

That was over five months ago, and before John found out about Mycroft's socialization with Moriarty, he remembers his last sexual activity with him. Right when he was getting cash from the bank, Mycroft had kidnapped him. John wasn't aware of the rules of the Diogenes Club as two man kidnaps him again, but he was brought to Mycroft's office.

It was there when he saw how tensed Mycroft is and John had kept frowning on why Mycroft keeps apologizing to him and to keep an eye out for Sherlock. John thought it was the stress of work that was having on Mycroft, so while Mycroft was sitting in his chair behind the desk, John went around it and sat on his knees. John and Mycroft stares at one another and neither men says anything. It was John who opened Mycroft's pants up and began performing fellatio on him. It was John who made Mycroft moan out pleasure but it was Mycroft who stopped him before he came.

Instead of finishing the job, Mycroft wanted to penetrate him. So John eagerly took off his pants and he braced for impact as he holds onto the desk as Mycroft easily enters into him without any difficulty. It was rough and Mycroft's thrusts were hard as John was so loud in moaning that he was sure that the outside occupants could hear them. John didn't realize at that time it would be their last sexual activity together for quite some time.

John sighed as he turns on the telly. He wasn't working any more at the clinic and whatever cash that he has left over, it was paying for rent. He had refused help from Mycroft ever since the death of Sherlock. John wasn't paying any attention to the telly at all. He was thinking about his last sexual activity with Sherlock and that was right before he got a text from Moriarty.

After the press conference, Sherlock wanted to show John a good time and so, when John was out in the clinic, Sherlock made sure that the flat was clean before he comes home. He also made sure that Mrs. Hudson was out for the night and he also made sure that there was champagne and he had made dinner for the two of them since Mycroft was busy with the government once again. Although Sherlock texted Mycroft, Mycroft had sent flowers and chocolates for John as an apology note and that he would make up for it.

When John came home that night, he was swept up by Sherlock who kissed him passionately and John was in awe about the dinner arrangements. He was also pleased with the flowers and chocolates as he texted Mycroft his thanks. The two had a fabulous dinner together and that night they had made passionate lovemaking with John riding on Sherlock as he makes the both of them moan and groan at the same time.

John had to do this; he didn't want to be left alone again. Instead of just feeling sorry for himself, he decided to pay a visit to Mycroft Holmes. Five months since he had last seen him. He probably got over John quickly and moved on. John shook his head as he saw that he was now in front of the Diogenes Club. He had texted Mycroft earlier that he wanted to speak to him about something and Mycroft agreed on meeting in the Diogenes Club.

John knocked on the office door and there was a muffled "come in" as John opened the door and went inside. He saw Mycroft sitting in his chair and was now looking at him. It appeared that Mycroft was reading some file on his desk when John interrupted. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" He asked.

Mycroft shook his head, "No, I was just reading something for..." he began as he stopped and shook his head. "Not important," he said with a smile, "come in John. I haven't seen you for quite some time," he said.

John closed the door as he sat in the chair in front of Mycroft. "I...I don't want to be alone any more, Mycroft. I miss him too much," he said.

"I regretted on what I did with Moriarty about Sherlock, John. If I could just turn back time, I would fix it. However, it's been done and it's in the past. I just want your forgiveness, John," Mycroft said.

"That's why I came here for," John replied nervously. "I don't want to lose our relationship, Mycroft. I want to continue on where we left off. I want to move on with you like before," John said.

"John, you're still mourning for my baby brother. We were a threesome and I think the death of Sherlock is confusing you," Mycroft said.

"No, Mycroft! I want to move on and I chose to move on to be with you. I can't grieve any more. I can't think that there's some sort of miracle out there that Sherlock is somehow alive," John said.

"You wish Sherlock is still alive?" Mycroft asked surprised.

John nodded, "But I know that's not true as I felt his pulse when his body hit the pavement. There was nothing," he said as his hands were now clenched together. "I do want him back, but that's impossible, isn't it?" He asked slowly as tears were forming. 

"Oh John," Mycroft's words was so calm as he got out of his seat and went to hug John comfortingly.

"Don't leave me Mycroft, please," John begged.

"Never," Mycroft replied shaking his head, "never again," he promised. However with that promise in mind, would John leave when he finds out that Sherlock is alive and well when he returns to London? He had no idea what the reaction may be, but for now, it's time to focus on the present and not the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the alternative ending! See the buttons below? Please review, kudos, comment, etc.! The next chapter would be up and ready!


	20. Chapter 20 (Bonus Chapter - Johnlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the bonus chapter of Johnlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the bonus chapter of Johnlock. I combined Chapter 15-17 and you can see that there are some added parts or missing parts of Mycroft. So hopefully I didn't make any mistakes. Enjoy!

Chapter 20 of Whom To Choose (Bonus chapter)!

Pairings: Johnlock

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

\---------

After finding out that Moriarty had been at the gay club or Angelo's, Sherlock and John had put their plans into motion. The two of them were going out clubbing tonight but not after a pit stopped in Angelo's. Sherlock was getting dressed in his room for the night when he thought about his conversation with Mycroft.

"He wants you, Sherlock. He doesn't want me," Mycroft said slowly as he and Sherlock was standing beside the car as Anthea was inside the car while John went inside the flat leaving Sherlock alone to speak to Mycroft. "I know we have a history between us that's bad, Sherlock. If we can put that all behind us, we can make this work," Mycroft said.

"He wants you, Mycroft. You were his first," Sherlock said unhappily.

"That may be, but that was over ten years ago. If you make your move to him when the two of you are investigating that gay club, he can be yours that night," Mycroft said.  
"Before you go, Sherlock, if John chooses to be with the both of us..." Mycroft began.

"I don't think John will chose both of us, Mycroft. There is too much history between you and him. I don't think he wants a repeat of what happened before," Sherlock said slowly.

"I can see it within him he wants you, Sherlock," Mycroft said confidently.

"Do you really think so?" Sherlock asked as he was unsure.

"I do," Mycroft said nodding.

There was a knock on his bedroom door making Sherlock jump slightly as he came back to the present time. "Sherlock, are you quite done in there? Angelo is waiting for us," John's voice said from outside the door.

"I'll be right there," Sherlock replied as he finished tying his shoes. Tonight, he's hoping to get John Watson to be with him.

\-----------

"Of course I know that bloke. He was here at my restaurant with another handsome bloke. It was two days ago, about," Angelo said as he sat at a table with John and Sherlock as John showed him a picture of James Williams.

"Was he with him?" Sherlock asked as he took out another photo that was James Moriarty.

"He's very familiar, but that bloke who was with that couple," Angelo began as he gestured to the James Williams picture, "his hair wasn't black. It was blonde," he explained.

"So James was in here with this man?" John asked as he gestured to another photo and this time it was Eric Brisling.

Angelo nodded, "He had an American accent. It was strange as this spot isn't a tourist place. I thought he was a newcomer here or something," he said.

"What were they talking about?" Sherlock asked.

"Look, I don't eavesdrop on my customers, Sherlock; but that man was talking very loud," Angelo said as he pointed to Moriarty's picture. "I overheard him saying a few words like 221B and both of your names," Angelo replied.

"So what now?" John asked as he looked at Sherlock.

"Moriarty must be around here somewhere," Sherlock said worriedly as his eyes roamed the restaurant looking at each customer and waiters. "Listen Angelo, if this man comes in here, you notify me right away. Try to keep him here long enough until I get here," Sherlock said.

"Of course," Angelo said nodding as he stood up, "now, it's already dinner time, here are the menus and anything you order is on the house still," Angelo said with a smile.

"We don't have time for this, Angelo," Sherlock said giving him an apologetic look, "we have to get to the club," he said.

"Oh, come now, Sherlock! You can't starve your date now, can you?" Angelo asked with a wink.

"Wait, hold on. I'm not his date!" John protested with a slight blush on his face.

"Very well," Sherlock said nodding as he looked at John, "Order whatever you want. I'm not having anything," he said giving back the menu.

"But what about...?" John began but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the look that Sherlock was giving him, he sighed as he gave his orders to Angelo and gave back the menu. "I thought we had plans?" John asked as soon as Angelo was gone.

"We do, but I don't want to disappoint Angelo. Besides, now that we know that Moriarty is here somewhere, he might come in tonight," Sherlock replied and John doubted that was highly unlikely.

Two hours later found John walking along side Sherlock as they were approaching the entrance line to the gay club. "Sherlock, shouldn't we get in line?" John asked as he saw that Sherlock had passed the entrance line.

"Don't need to," Sherlock replied and John went after him.

"Sherlock! What are you doing here?" A man asked that looked liked a bouncer.

"It's good to see you, Johnathan," Sherlock said with a smile.

Johnathan wrinkled his nose, "how many times do I have to tell you, call me 'John,'" Johnathan said.

"What a coincidence," John said making the two men looked at him.

Sherlock smirked, "Johnathan, meet my friend, John Watson," he introduced.

"'Friend?'" Johnathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, colleague," John quickly said as he shook Johnathan's hand.

"So, what are you doing here, Sherlock? By the way, your date is very gorgeous," Johnathan said as he winked at John who blushed.

"I'm not his date," John muttered even though that was untrue for the night.

"My lover and I want to get into the club," Sherlock said.

"Of course, of course. Anything for you, Sherlock. After all, you saved me during that trial," Johnathan replied.

John raised an eyebrow at that statement as he looks at Sherlock for an explanation. "Thank you Johnathan. Don't get into trouble," Sherlock said with a smile as he gestures John to follow him inside the club.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"Let's go to the bar and I'll tell you what will be happening," Sherlock said and the two men went to the bar and John had an inkling feeling that he would be drinking tonight.

\-----------

"What? You want me to do what?" John hissed at Sherlock once they were sitting down at the bar stools.

"I want you to ask questions to the bartender," Sherlock said as he orders John an Alabama Slammer and nothing for him. John raised an eyebrow, "you could hold your liquor, John. You know I don't drink. Besides, I'm going to the dance floor and dance and maybe ask some questions," Sherlock said and once John's drink arrived, Sherlock was already out turning to the dance floor before John could say anything.

John sipped the drink and surprisingly, it was good. "It's good, isn't it?" A voice asked as John turned around and saw a man in his forties asking. John nodded in agreement as he sipped again, "you must be new here," he said with a smile.

"How'd you know?" John asked to set his drink aside.

"I'm a regular. I own the establishment. Plus I read your blog, Dr. Watson. Was that your lover, Sherlock Holmes?" The man asked.

John shook his head, "Sherlock and I are just flatmates. I wish we were more though," John half-lied.

"Your flatmate is not bad looking," the man said gesturing to Sherlock as John turned and he saw that Sherlock was dancing with another man who seems his age.

"So, you own the establishment? You don't look like you do," John said as he returned to looking at the man.

The man laughed, "I'm off duty. I normally wear a suit to the office. By the way, my name is Johnson Thomas," the man said.

"John Watson," John replied as the two men shook hands and John took another sip of his drink. "It's a nice establishment," he admired.

"Thanks, I owe another a bar in Cardiff," Johnson said with a smile.

"So, you have a lover?" John asked.

Johnson shook his head, "I have an ex-lover and we split up about a month ago," he said.

"Oh," John said nodding as he remembers what he was suppose to do. "Do you know someone by the last name Moriarty?" He asked.

"Jim Moriarty, yes, he's one of my top customers. He came here every day before, but lately, I haven't seen him," Johnson said with a frown.

"When was the last time you saw him?" John asked.

"Look Johnny, I know Moriarty is Sherlock's nemesis and if I had known, well...I'm a fan of your blog, but his my top customer, so..." Johnson said with a shrug.

"I understand," John said nodding, "who else was he associates with?" He asked.

"Why not ask Pete? Hey Pete, come here for a sec!" Johnson called out to the bartender.

An hour later when Sherlock returns from his dancing who was all sweaty, he found John laughing hard with the bartender and the owner of the establishment as Sherlock have deduced it. "Having fun here?" Sherlock asked with a small smile.

"Sherlock, I was just telling them our adventure with Moriarty," John said but his words were slurry.

Sherlock looked over to where his drinks were, "three drinks in one hour and one of them is a strong vodka. We better get you home," Sherlock said.

"Already? I was just having fun here with Johnson!" John exclaimed gesturing to the man sitting in front of him.

"Yes well, we could come back tomorrow night to continue our investigation," Sherlock said as he didn't like how John was acting between the two men. Sherlock sighed as he looked at his flatmate, "Look John, are you sober enough to walk?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" John exclaimed slurry as he tries to get up but he stumbles forward but Sherlock caught him. "Thank you," John mumbles and he leans up and kissed Sherlock on the lips as Sherlock could taste the alcoholic beverage on John's lip.

To Sherlock's advantage, Sherlock kissed back as he bit John's lip making him gasp and thus thrusting his tongue inside. The two kissed for dominance and Sherlock could hear the wolf-whistling coming from Pete and Johnson. It was Sherlock who broke off the kiss and he stares down at John who was looking back at him. "Your not drunk, are you?" Sherlock asked.

John sniggered, "Nope. The other two drinks belong to Pete and Johnson," he said with a smile.

"John's a very good actor. He could manage fake tears," Johnson said impressed.

"What was that alcoholic taste that I tasted on your lips?" Sherlock asked.

"I did drink a little vodka, but not that much. I wanted to kiss you for a long time now, Sherlock. I want you and I need you," John confessed.

"Let's go home," Sherlock replied and John nodded with a smile as he waved good-bye to Pete and Johnson.

\----------

It was an intense night for both John and Sherlock. The two made love over and over again. It was Sherlock who had made his first move to John once they entered Sherlock's bedroom. It was Sherlock who performed fellatio on John as soon as John became naked and they were once on the bed. John didn't have this much anxiety on having pleasure since Mycroft. John wasn't this vocal as well as he kept moaning and groaning every time Sherlock made his move.

He was deeply in love with this man. All his affection towards Mycroft is now gone as he only feels affection towards this man. This man who was performing fellatio again. Sherlock makes a very good submissive, John had thought as he had closed his eyes and had a wicked grin on his face, feeling the sensation.

"No John," Sherlock said suddenly as John looked down at his lover as he had come up from his fellatio.

"What?" John asked surprised.

"Whatever the case, it is you who is the submissive one and I am the dominant one in this relationship," Sherlock said with a smile.

"How'd you... Oh never mind, come up here," John said with a huff as Sherlock smirk and he came up to kiss John with all the passion that he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also making another story of Johnlock so hopefully that one is better than this one. You can look at that story since it's up in my profile. It is another AU of student/teacher relationship conduct so hope you guys enjoy that one!


	21. Chapter 21 (Bonus Chapter - Johncroft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter, Johncroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter for Johncroft time! Hope there's no grammar mistakes. If there's any mistakes besides grammar, please let me know!

Chapter 21 of Whom To Choose (Bonus chapter)!  
Pairings: Johncroft  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

\---------

After finding out that Moriarty had been at the gay club or Angelo's, Sherlock and John had put their plans into motion. The two of them were going out clubbing tonight but not after a pit stopped in Angelo's. Sherlock was getting dressed in his room for the night when he thought about his conversation with Mycroft.

"He doesn't want me, Mycroft. He wants you," Sherlock said slowly as he and Mycroft were standing beside the car as Anthea was inside the car while John went inside the flat leaving Sherlock alone to speak to Mycroft.

Mycroft shook his head, "We have too much of a history between us, Sherlock. He doesn't want me," he said confident.

Sherlock frowned, "He does want you, Mycroft. I could see it in him," he said.

"Sherlock, John made it perfectly clear long ago that he doesn't want me," Mycroft said.

"Don't be such a fool, Mycroft! What about during the case? I saw how the two of you looked at one another," Sherlock said angrily.

"I... I don't want to lose him," Mycroft said slowly.

"Look, if you want my help, go and be with John. You should wait for him in the flat when we investigate the club," Sherlock said.

"What about you?" Mycroft asked.

"I'll bother someone else," Sherlock said as Mycroft didn't said anything more.

There was a knock on his bedroom door making Sherlock jump slightly as he came back to the present time. "Sherlock, are you quite done in there? Angelo is waiting for us," John's voice said from outside the door.

"I'll be right there," Sherlock replied as he finished tying his shoes. Tonight, he's hoping to get John Watson to be with him.

\----------

"Of course I know that bloke. He was here at my restaurant with another handsome bloke. It was two days ago, about," Angelo said as he sat at a table with John and Sherlock as John showed him a picture of James Williams.

"Was he with him?" Sherlock asked as he took out another photo that was James Moriarty.

"He's very familiar, but that bloke who was with that couple," Angelo began as he gestured to the James Williams picture, "his hair wasn't black. It was blonde," he explained.

"So James was in here with this man?" John asked as he gestured to another photo and this time it was Eric Brisling.

Angelo nodded, "He had an American accent. It was strange as this spot isn't a tourist place. I thought he was a newcomer here or something," he said.

"What were they talking about?" Sherlock asked.

"Look, I don't eavesdrop on my customers, Sherlock; but that man was talking very loud," Angelo said as he pointed to Moriarty's picture. "I overheard him saying a few words like 221B and both of your names," Angelo replied.

"So what now?" John asked as he looked at Sherlock.

"Moriarty must be around here somewhere," Sherlock said worriedly as his eyes roamed the restaurant looking at each customer and waiters. "Listen Angelo, if this man comes in here, you notify me right away. Try to keep him here long enough until I get here," Sherlock said.

"Of course," Angelo said nodding as he stood up, "now, it's already dinner time, here are the menus and anything you order is on the house still," Angelo said with a smile.

"We don't have time for this, Angelo," Sherlock said giving him an apologetic look, "we have to get to the club," he said.

"Oh, come now, Sherlock! You can't starve your date now, can you?" Angelo asked with a wink.

"Wait, hold on. I'm not his date!" John protested with a slight blush on his face.

"Very well," Sherlock said nodding as he looked at John, "Order whatever you want. I'm not having anything," he said giving back the menu.

"But what about...?" John began but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the look that Sherlock was giving him, he sighed as he gave his orders to Angelo and gave back the menu. "I thought we had plans?" John asked as soon as Angelo was gone.

"We do, but I don't want to disappoint Angelo. Besides, now that we know that Moriarty is here somewhere, he might come in tonight," Sherlock replied and John doubted that was highly unlikely.

Two hours later found John walking along side Sherlock as they were approaching the entrance line to the gay club. "Sherlock, shouldn't we get in line?" John asked as he saw that Sherlock had passed the entrance line.

"Don't need to," Sherlock replied and John went after him.

"Sherlock! What are you doing here?" A man asked that looked liked a bouncer.

"It's good to see you, Johnathan," Sherlock said with a smile.

Johnathan wrinkled his nose, "how many times do I have to tell you, call me 'John,'" Johnathan said.

"What a coincidence," John said making the two men looked at him.

Sherlock smirked, "Johnathan, meet my friend, John Watson," he introduced.

"'Friend?'" Johnathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, colleague," John quickly said as he shook Johnathan's hand.

"So, what are you doing here, Sherlock? By the way, your date is very gorgeous," Johnathan said as he winked at John who blushed.

"I'm not his date," John muttered even though that was untrue for the night.

"My lover and I want to get into the club," Sherlock said.

"Of course, of course. Anything for you, Sherlock. After all, you saved me during that trial," Johnathan replied.

John raised an eyebrow at that statement as he looks at Sherlock for an explanation. "Thank you Johnathan. Don't get into trouble," Sherlock said with a smile as he gestures John to follow him inside the club.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"Let's go to the bar and I'll tell you what will be happening," Sherlock said and the two men went to the bar and John had an inkling feeling that he would be drinking tonight.

\-----------

"What? You want me to do what?" John hissed at Sherlock once they were sitting down at the bar stools.

"I want you to ask questions to the bartender," Sherlock said as he orders John an Alabama Slammer and nothing for him. John raised an eyebrow, "you could hold your liquor, John. You know I don't drink. Besides, I'm going to the dance floor and dance and maybe ask some questions," Sherlock said and once John's drink arrived, Sherlock was already out turning to the dance floor before John could say anything.

John sipped the drink and surprisingly, it was good. "It's good, isn't it?" A voice asked as John turned around and saw a man in his forties asking. John nodded in agreement as he sipped again, "you must be new here," he said with a smile.

"How'd you know?" John asked to set his drink aside.

"I'm a regular. I own the establishment. Plus I read your blog, Dr. Watson. Was that your lover, Sherlock Holmes?" The man asked.

John shook his head, "Sherlock and I are just flatmates. I wish we were more though," John half-lied.

"Your flatmate is not bad looking," the man said gesturing to Sherlock as John turned and he saw that Sherlock was dancing with another man who seems his age.

"So, you own the establishment? You don't look like you do," John said as he returned to looking at the man.

The man laughed, "I'm off duty. I normally wear a suit to the office. By the way, my name is Johnson Thomas," the man said.

"John Watson," John replied as the two men shook hands and John took another sip of his drink. "It's a nice establishment," he admired.

"Thanks, I owe another a bar in Cardiff," Johnson said with a smile.

"So, you have a lover?" John asked.

Johnson shook his head, "I have an ex-lover and we split up about a month ago," he said.

"Oh," John said nodding as he remembers what he was suppose to do. "Do you know someone by the last name Moriarty?" He asked.

"Jim Moriarty, yes, he's one of my top customers. He came here every day before, but lately, I haven't seen him," Johnson said with a frown.

"When was the last time you saw him?" John asked.

"Look Johnny, I know Moriarty is Sherlock's nemesis and if I had known, well...I'm a fan of your blog, but his my top customer, so..." Johnson said with a shrug.

"I understand," John said nodding, "who else was he associates with?" He asked.

"Why not ask Pete? Hey Pete, come here for a sec!" Johnson called out to the bartender.

An hour later when Sherlock returns from his dancing who was all sweaty, he found John laughing hard with the bartender and the owner of the establishment as Sherlock have deduced it. "Having fun here?" Sherlock asked with a small smile.

"Sherlock, I was just telling them our adventure with Moriarty," John said but his words were slurry.

Sherlock looked over to where his drinks were, "three drinks in one hour and one of them is a strong vodka. We better get you home," Sherlock said.

"Already? I was just having fun here with Johnson!" John exclaimed gesturing to the man sitting in front of him.

"Yes well, we could come back tomorrow night to continue our investigation," Sherlock said as he didn't like how John was acting between the two men. Sherlock sighed as he looked at his flatmate, "look John, are you sober enough to walk?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" John exclaimed slurry as he tries to get up but he stumbles forward but Sherlock caught him. "Thank you," John mumbles.

"Perhaps we should take you home," Sherlock suggested.

John hiccuped, "Why?" He asked.

"Your drunk and Mycroft would be waiting for you there," Sherlock said.

"What? Mycroft? Why?" John asked as he whipped his head around to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock grinned, "your not drunk, are you?" He asked.

John sniggered, "Nope. The other two drinks belong to Pete and Johnson," he said with a smile.

"John's a very good actor. He could manage fake tears," Johnson said impressed.

"I did drink a little vodka, but not that much." John confessed.

"Let's go home," Sherlock replied and John nodded with a smile as he waved good-bye to Pete and Johnson.

Once returning to the flat, John stopped just outside the door as soon as they gotten out off the taxi. He was looking up at the door as if he should or should not go inside.

"You shouldn't be scared, John," Sherlock said startling John as he had forgotten momentarily that Sherlock was right there.

"I... What if our relationship doesn't work again this time around? I don't know what to do, Sherlock," John said.

"You shouldn't be afraid, John. I know my brother and he wants you," Sherlock said confidently.

"Are you coming with me?" John asked eagerly.

Sherlock shook his head, "This is between you and Mycroft. You've been eyeing each other up and down that it's starting to annoy me," he said.

"Oh, where will you be staying?" John asked disappointed.

"I'll be crashing with Lestrade tonight and Mrs. Hudson is out visiting someone so you two won't get any interruptions," Sherlock said.

"This is nice of you," John said suspiciously.

Sherlock huffed, "Mycroft owes me a favor after this. I just don't want to be caught in the middle," he explained.

"I...Thank you Sherlock," John said weakly.

Sherlock smiled, "Go," he said pushing John forward a bit.

John nodded and he looked at Sherlock one last time before going inside the flat and shutting the door. Sherlock looked at the door in front of him and he smiled to himself as he turned around and began to walk away from the flat, it would be nice to have a brother-in-law that's John, he thought happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left to go! Hope everyone is still reading this story! I do have another Johnlock story that I'm writing in my profile, so check that out as well!


	22. THE FINAL CHAPTER - JOHNCROFT ALTERNATIVE ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative ending - Johncroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER OF "WHOM TO CHOOSE!" I was thinking of doing a sequel to it, but I'm not too sure. I began the sequel, but I stopped since I didn't liked where it was heading. We'll see in the long-run. If there's any grammar mistakes, I hope you still like the story and if the characters are too OOC. If there's any mistakes please let me know, besides grammar.

Chapter 22 of Whom To Choose (Bonus chapter)!  
Pairings: Johncroft  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

\------------

John Watson's life has turned upside down and back again ever since he met the Holmes brothers. First he dated Mycroft and he thought he was falling in love with Sherlock Holmes, but he decided to have another go with Mycroft! What was he doing? It was like, a game of "whom to choose" and it was exactly like that.

It's been exactly five months since the death of Sherlock Holmes. Five long months and he was still living in 221B Baker Street. Mycroft was paying the other half while he was paying his share. He hadn't spoken to his lover since the day he found out that it was he who told Moriarty about Sherlock's childhood life.

5 months ago...

"You sold him out, Mycroft! How can you do that to our lover?" John asked angrily as he was yelling at Mycroft in the Diogenes Club as the door to his office was closed and Mycroft was sitting behind his desk while John was standing up, seething.

"I didn't have a choice, John," Mycroft said apologetically.

"This is Moriarty we are talking about! Sherlock and I have no place to go now! Everyone thinks Sherlock's a flawed even though we both know he isn't! How can we stop Moriarty since it was your own doing?" John asked.

"I honestly don't know John," Mycroft said.

"I'm ashamed to be called your lover, Mycroft. I was thinking about talking to you soon about coming out to the public that I was both with you and Sherlock, but now, I don't think that's the right time," John said angrily.

Mycroft was silent for a moment before he was speaking again, "He had evidence of us, John. He has evidence of me and you," he said.

"What kind of evidence?" John asked.

"He has evidence that you brought an illegal weapon with you from the army and he could use that against you, John. You can be stripped off of your ranking and you can get arrested. Plus he threatened me by killing you while Sherlock isn't around," Mycroft explained.

"I can protect myself, Mycroft. I'm not in the army anymore. I don't really care," John said shaking his head.

"John, you have an illegal weapon in your possession. You should know what that means," Mycroft said. John stayed silent as he didn't say anything. "I'm sorry John. I wish we had never met him and this could all go away," Mycroft said slowly.

"So what should we do? How can we make everyone know that Richard Brooks is Moriarty? How can we bring Sherlock home to life?" John asked.

"I wish I could have an answer for you, John," Mycroft said.

"Yea well, you aren't really helpful, Mycroft," John said angrily as he turned his back and began leaving the office.

"Tell my brother that I'm sorry. I still love him, John," Mycroft said and he heard a snort coming from John and he saw him shook his head without even turning to look back at him as John left the office.

That was over five months ago, and before John found out about Mycroft's socialization with Moriarty, he remembers his last sexual activity with him. Right when he was getting cash from the bank, Mycroft had kidnapped him. John wasn't aware of the rules of the Diogenes Club as two man kidnaps him again, but he was brought to Mycroft's office.

It was there when he saw how tensed Mycroft is and John had kept frowning on why Mycroft keeps apologizing to him and to keep an eye out for Sherlock. John thought it was the stress of work that was having on Mycroft, so while Mycroft was sitting in his chair behind the desk, John went around it and sat on his knees. John and Mycroft stares at one another and neither men says anything. It was John who opened Mycroft's pants up and began performing fellatio on him. It was John who made Mycroft moan out pleasure but it was Mycroft who stopped him before he came.

Instead of finishing the job, Mycroft wanted to penetrate him. So John eagerly took off his pants and he braced for impact as he holds onto the desk as Mycroft easily enters into him without any difficulty. It was rough and Mycroft's thrusts were hard as John was so loud in moaning that he was sure that the outside occupants could hear them. John didn't realize at that time it would be their last sexual activity together for quite some time.

John sighed as he turns on the telly. He wasn't working any more at the clinic and whatever cash that he has left over, it was paying for rent. He had refused help from Mycroft ever since the death of Sherlock. John wasn't paying any attention to the telly at all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had to do this, he didn't want to be left alone again. Instead of just feeling sorry for himself, he decided to pay a visit to Mycroft Holmes. Five months since he had last seen him. He probably got over John quickly and moved on. John shook his head as he saw that he was now in front of the Diogenes Club. He had texted Mycroft earlier that he wanted to speak to him about something and Mycroft agreed on meeting in the Diogenes Club.

John knocked on the office door and there was a muffled "come in" as John opened the door and went inside. He saw Mycroft sitting in his chair and was now looking at him. It appeared that Mycroft was reading some file on his desk when John interrupted. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" He asked.

Mycroft shook his head, "No, I was just reading something for..." he began as he stopped and shook his head. "Not important," he said with a smile, "come in John. I haven't seen you for quite some time," he said.

John closed the door as he sat in the chair in front of Mycroft. "I...I don't want to be alone any more, Mycroft. I miss him too much," he said.

"I regretted on what I did with Moriarty about Sherlock, John. If I could just turn back time, I would fix it. However, it's been done and it's in the past. I just want your forgiveness, John," Mycroft said.

"That's why I came here for," John replied nervously. "I don't want to lose our relationship, Mycroft. I want to continue on where we left off. I want to move on with you like before," John said.

"John, you're still mourning for my baby brother. We were a threesome and I think the death of Sherlock is confusing you," Mycroft said.

"No, Mycroft! I want to move on and I chose to move on to be with you. I can't grieve any more. I can't think that there's some sort of miracle out there that Sherlock is somehow alive," John said.

"You wish Sherlock is still alive?" Mycroft asked surprised.

John nodded, "But I know that's not true as I felt his pulse when his body hit the pavement. There was nothing," he said as his hands were now clenched together. "I do want him back, but that's impossible, isn't it?" He asked slowly as tears were forming.

"Oh John," Mycroft's words was so calm as he got out of his seat and went to hug John comfortingly.

"Don't leave me Mycroft, please," John begged.

"Never," Mycroft replied shaking his head, "never again," he promised. However with that promise in mind, would John leave when he finds out that Sherlock is alive and well when he returns to London? He had no idea what the reaction may be, but for now, it's time to focus on the present and not the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy the story? Hope you're reading my other story: "Teacher's Pet!"

**Author's Note:**

> My original pen-name is SeverusPotterSnape on fanfiction.com but I wanted something different on this website. This is my first time logging on here. So for those who hasn't seen fanfiction.com, I'm putting up my recent stories that I have completed on that website here. So hopefully you guys could enjoy it.


End file.
